Arbitration
by Tavin Wilhelm
Summary: As tensions arise after Kalimdor is ripped apart by war and earthquakes, the Kingdom of Lordaeron quickly must become the arbitrators, as the Horde tries to recover from the genocidal attitude of Varian. Set in an alternate universe! R/R.
1. Arrival from the West

____

Authors Note - Do note, this is the fourth installment so far, So It's suggested that you read Why We Fight, For The Light, and A Kingdom Under Fire (in that order) so your not completely lost. Otherwise, returning readers, do enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Terenas Outpost was full of activity this morning, soldier's rushed up and down the docks and across the grounds of the post just north of Brill. Normally, tensions wouldn't be this high, however a visit from the Queen and King of Loraderon. Aydeline would be arriving from a mid-sea transfer, between a Horde Ship and a Loraderon Ship. The Loraderon ship, _The Cutlass, _would be arriving with the returning Queen, and a set of Horde Emissaries, as they would visit Tavin's lands as guests.

Tavin himself now stood at the end of the dock, with Commander Elmsworth, the man in charge of the 2nd Battalion, the Royal Marines, the men responsible for the protection of the coasts of the land. All the Commanders of the Battalions throughout the lands were splendid at their jobs, but Tavin held a bit of favoritism for Elmsworth... he did his job slightly better, trained his men slightly harder and throughout it all... it paid off.

Tavin shook his head of the thoughts, and focused back on Elmsworth as he began talking. "Our patrol's have extended slightly more over into the waters, after those recent raids, I've raised our alertness up a few notches." he said, probably just making conversation with Tavin for the moment. Tavin nodded, however, in agreement. A few months ago, Vrykul from the North, as well as Deep Sea Pirates had begun attacking merchant ships enroute to the Outpost. After one ship was lost, the 2nd Battalion took the raids more seriously, and to a better extent pushed the raiders back to the North and West, making the waters once again safe. It was a short month of excitement, but it was certainly an eye opener for the Kingdom.

"Tension's are certainly high today Commander..." Tavin mused aloud, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Elmsworth smiled slightly, "The men have achieved perfection, sir.. they're only trying to achieve more today, especially in your presence, as well as they liked to give the Horde a good first impression." he said. Tavin grinned, "Well spoken Commander.. have you any word on the exchange of the embassy to our ships?" he asked. Elmsworth nodded, A Sloop sailed ahead to send word of their arrival, not an hour ago perhaps... They say the main "fleet" was not far behind, and that they'd be arriving within another hour... and that time should be any moment now.." he said, glancing up at the sky. Tavin nodded, "And of the exchange itself?" "It went well, I hear Queen Aydeline conducted everything smoothly." he answered, knowing the Queen was the main part of his King's question. Tavin nodded again, satisfied with the answer.

"But, I shall take my leave, sire... I need to ready the men to fall in line for the arrival." he said. Tavin turned to the Commander, saluting him sharply. "Very well Commander, take your leave." he said. Elmsworth saluted back, and briskly walked off, hurrying for the barracks.

Tavin sighed and brushed his jacket off absentmindedly. He had decided not to wear his full regalia today, instead trading his heavy plates and the Ashbringer, which was hidden away under his Throne, for simple nobles clothing... and a leather chest harness too, for certain precautions. His father had made him one not long ago, also acquiring him several well made daggers with the Wilhelm family crest emblazoned in the hilts. Tavin reached inside his jacket, his fingers brushing one of the dagger's hilts, but his hand grabbing a small object, pulling it out of his jacket to reveal it as a thin silver case. He flicked it open, revealing two cigar's inside, with several matches tucked away underneath. He pulled out a cigar and a match, and then slid the case back into his jacket, then lighting the cigar and dropping the match into the water.

He took a puff of the cigar... he was never one to smoke alot, but being around his father had made him grow accustomed to pipes and cigars, especially Longbottom Leaf, his fathers favorite. Now, from time to time, Tavin would allow himself one cigar. He took another puff and merely stood at the end of the docks, thinking for awhile.. waiting for the further preparation and shouting to begin, once the boat was sighted.

However, no sooner did he think this though, the telltale words rang out behind him... "_Cutlass_ on the horizon!" a scout shouted from his post. Tavin smiled silently as the scouts words set of a chain reaction of officers yelling orders to men behind him. Slowly the large frigate entered view, its sails emblazoned with the large insignia of Lordaeron, flashing brightly as the wind caught the sails in full effect, pushing the frigate through the waters. He could see many figures rushing about the deck and helm, but he couldn't quite make out any faces yet. The ship angeled itself away from the docks, but with a sudden sharp turn, the bow cut through the waters and placed the ship parallel with the dock's. The sail's began to pull up as men atop the mast started to turn them up, cutting some speed away from the ship. Tavin watched as the anchor was dropped with a large splash, and the ship came to a shuddering stop at the dock, the sail's now up and tied, and the anchor dropped in the water.

Soldier's rushed past Tavin, catching hawsers from the men aboard the ship and tying them around the iron tipped bollard's on the deck, mooring the ship and preventing it from drifting forward, backwards or away from the dock. Once the soldier's had the ship tied down and moored completely, they fell into two lines, making a "tunnel for the embassy and Queen to pass through.

"Men! Present, Arms!" a voice shouted beside Tavin suddenly. The men snapped to and in unison pulled their swords from their scabbards, raising them first vertically, then bearing them downwards at an angle. The Horde Embassy appeared and exited the deck, consisting of four different members. The first two were trolls, one a man, the other a woman. They wore fine robes of subdued colors, with many shamanisitic beads and trinkets around their neck. The next was a Tauren woman, someone Tavin instantly recognized; Hroun's wife, Beruna. Tavin hid his surprise, and glanced back to the fourth member of the escapade, one Tavin didn't recognize. An elven male, whom carried himself with a bit of dignity, no doubt a member of the Royal House in Silvermoon.. but Tavin pushed the thoughts from his mind as the four approached him.

He bowed deeply, "Ambassadors to the Horde, welcome to the lands of New Lordaeron... your in safe lands now, as you are our guests." he said, brushing his hands off of the ash and remains from his cigar. The male troll spoke up, "We be hon'aed to be here, yah majesty." he said, obviously the "leader" of the embassy. Tavin nodded, "But, as I understand, your journey has been long, and no doubt you wish for food and lodging... merely follow Commander Elmsworth here, and he will find you said things." he said, glancing at Elmsworth, whom nodded. "We can, and will, talk about politics and negotiation's later, my guests." The ambassador's nodded, and brushed past Tavin, following Elmsworth as he led them back into the Outpost.

Tavin glanced up at the men, whom were still standing at attention. "At ease, fall out." he murmured to them quickly. They exhaled with a bit of relief and slipped away from the dock, off to fill in their posts once more.

At last, there was only two left of the dock; Tavin, and Aydeline.

"You look tired." Tavin whispered, stepping up to her. She sighed and ran a weary hand through her hair. "There's been more tremors and earthquake's down south and in Kalmidor... I'm merely glad it hasn't reached our borders. But Varian seems to be taking advantage of these and has been "expanding" his reach to Kalmidor more." she said, sounding exhausted. More and more earthquakes have been striking Azeroth, tearing apart outposts, uprooting towns, and destroying lives in their wakes. Tavin didn't know what they were coming from, nor what the world was coming too, but it was beginning to worry him. So far, Loraderon hadn't been effected by any earthquakes, as they were practically unheard of this far north.. he feared, though, that refugee's would soon flee for Lordaeron, as they had become the "peace-keepers" of Azeroth almost.

"Varian's becoming to arrogant.." Tavin whispered, "We may actually have to step in on this one." he said. Aydeline nodded, "The most contested area right now is the Barrens... the damn place has been split in two, and Varian has already sacked two towns, setting up a forward command there." she murmured. "He's becoming a madman, bent of genocide." Aydeline shook her head. Tavin nodded, "We'll discuss it with the ambassador's come the time." he whispered. Aydeline nodded and they departed for the main hall, where no doubt the Ambassador's would be waiting... He had offered them sleep and food, before talking, but Light knew they'd rather do the latter two at the same time... at least it solved two things at once. They slipped past the four guards in front of the main hall, walking into it. Tavin glanced around, the main hall, or Nest, as Elmsworth detailed it, contained a large table of the seas, and shores of Lordaeron. On it were small models depicting where Elmsworth's forces were deployed, along with the forces of the other Regiment. There was an exact replica of the same table back in the Capital. Around this one now stood several officers, Gold Fists or Plated Swords shining off their lapels, signifying their ranks.

Tavin joined them at the table, finding himself next to Elmsworth. Elmsworth looked up, "Ahh! Field Commander Wilhelm has joined us!" he said humorously to his King. Elmsworth normally called Tavin by his former rank, rather than by his regal title.. something Tavin both missed, and enjoyed. He smiled, "Where have the Ambassador's gone to, Commander?" he asked. Elmsworth pointed towards the left wing of the building, "That way, sir." he said. Tavin nodded, "Thank you Commander." Elmsworth saluted and nodded back.

They both slipped away from the table, passing through the doors to the left wing, which housed the sleeping quarters and mess hall of the soldier's, instantly spotting the Ambassadors at the head of the Officer's table, plates of food already before them. The mess hall was otherwise devoid of any soldier's, and so the two made their way across the hall, finding the head set saved for Tavin, and the seat beside him for Aydeline. They took the seats, each Ambassador looking up. "I can sense you wish to speak as well." Tavin said slyly, grinning a bit. They all nodded, the troll speaking up, "Aye ya majesty, we be eaga to talk to yah'." Tavin nodded, "Then tell me why is it you've requested to have audience here." he said, sitting back. A Sergeant appeared suddenly beside Tavin, setting two glasses of wine down on the table, before he slipped off, saluting before he did. "Tension's in the Barren's are steadily rising, as we've had to quickly erect walls and a gate to protect Mulgore, as well as any foothold's we have in the Barrens." Beruna spoke up, glancing at Tavin. He took a sip of his wine, "From what Aydeline has mentioned, these earthquakes have literally split parts of Kalmidor, and even some sections of the Eastern Kingdoms... but its worse in Kalmidor, is it not?" he asked. Beruna nodded, "The Barrens are split in two, and that foolish King has suddenly drove up from the Marshes, sacking two of our towns and setting up forward posts!" Beruna angrily slammed her fist on the table, "It is slaughter what he does! They have no honor!" she seethed, her voice cracking slightly. Tavin nodded, "As you know, Lordaeron takes neither the complete side of the Alliance, nor the Horde. But, saying such, the Alliance, mainly the Kingdom of Stormwind, is tipping the scales of this conflict... I am considering adding my men to the Horde's cause, but only to drive the Alliance away from the Barren's and your lands..." he said, trailing off. The Elf spoke up, "We only seek to recover from these natural disasters, and reset out borders and towns, if we can manage to drive Varian away, and perhaps draw up a treaty, and draw boundaries... then that is what we will advance for. We do not seek Alliance blood." he shook his head. "The only men we kill is out of defense, we only seek justice and peace now."

Tavin nodded, "Are you acting upon Garrosh's orders?" he asked. It'd be rather surprising if Garrosh was seeking peace for once. They all shook their heads, "As you can see, their are no Orc's among us." the Elf spoke up. "The Troll's have successfully migrated back to southern Durotar, as well as finding homes in Mulgore. And we elves are content with our lands, as courtesy of you." he said, acknowledging Tavin's agreement to still allow the elves their homelands. "The majority of the Orc's want to go to war with Varian, and in truth, the way is clear towards Ogrimmar. Any Orc's or Horde members against this new conflict have escaped to our lands, or Mulgore... but Garrosh himself is enlisting recruits for a war in the Barrens." he said.

Tavin nodded again, "If Garrosh is going to persist, you cannot stop him, you can only sever ties with him, and retreat back within your lands... I can send men to successfully help you do this, we can hold the line so you can fall back to Mulgore." he said. Beruna spoke up, "We have gates and walls erected in Mulgore, as well as our small mountain holds in the surrounding areas, the Night Elves are calling a neutrality with us, and are allowing us to border their lands... it seems the only two really going for this conflict are the Orc's and Humans." she said. Tavin smiled, "Just like history, its repeating itself..." he said, sighing sadly. "I will commit my men from the second battalion then, we will protect you as you can retreat back to Mulgore, and myself will take a convoy to their camps to try and find Varian.. perhaps I can stall the attacks for a bit." he said.

They all nodded, "This will be most wonderful, your majesty." the Elf said. "I will notify my Commander, a hundred men and three ships will be ready in the morning for our trip to Kalmidor... I only hope we can reach it in time." Tavin said. "I have magically communed with a contact within Ogrimmar, it seems Garrosh is going to force march in four days time, he will likely meet the Alliance forces at the Battlescar, a bottleneck area vital to both sides... It both sides commit, then I fear the gulch will be filled with bodies in a matter of hours... we have to stop this before it happens." Tavin nodded in agreement, "Then we shall rushed to Kalmidor come morning." he said. "But for now, ease you minds, as you have my support on this matter, and in turn, eat and enjoy the hours here." he said, standing up from the table, his glass of wine in his hand. "I shall see you all in the morning" he said. They all nodded and tipped their heads towards Tavin and Aydeline.

The two briskly escaped the hall, making way for the Officer's quarters in the northern tip of the building, where Elmsworth had Tavin's field quarters erected, in case Tavin ever found himself held down out here. And now, those were becoming useful, as it gave the two a place to lodge for the night. Before then, Tavin spotted Elmsworth still at the table. He pulled him aside with a silent motion, and the two placed themselves away from the table and earshot of the other Officers. "Yes sir?" Elmsworth said. "Ready one hundred men, three ships, and a several Crow's" he said in a low tone. Elmsworth raised an eyebrow at the last request, "I can sense we're aiding the Horde then?" he asked, and Tavin nodded, "Only to help them retreat and possibly draw boundaries with Varian... I hope no men are lost against our own Allies." he said. Elmsworth nodded, "When to depart, sire?" he asked. "Sunrise, Commander." he answered. Elmsworth nodded and stepped back, saluting. "It will be done, my lord."

Tavin nodded and slipped away, Aydeline following him as they made way for their temporary quarters. They slipped into the northern wing, Tavin pulling a small iron key from his waist, jamming it instantly into the lock of their door in the center of the Quarters, turning it with a snick, and slipping into his field quarters. Tavin closed the door behind them, and locked it again, tossing the key up on his desk. Aydeline glanced around the Quarters, actually never being inside it before. It was furbished with only a small vanity, a bed, a washcloset, and an enormous desk. On the desk were several papers, and a map of Azeroth, several small wooden figures on it. In the corner was an armor stand with a set of Marine's armor on it, the white emblazoned numeral two on the shoulders and sleek helmet. Next to the stand were display stands with swords on each. She turned back to him though, remembering part of Tavin's conversation with Elmsworth.

"Crow's?" she asked. Tavin sighed and nodded, "Light know's what this will come too..." he said sadly. The Gray Hand, and its agents, or Crows, were the personal spies and assassin's of Lordaeron, cliche slightly, but much like Stormwind's SI:7, the Forsaken Deathstalkers, or the Watchers in their missions. Tavin had only personally requested them twice, as they were normally assigned to the field, or to trail Tavin by orders, but both times Tavin had personally asked for them, the reason's why had been trumped by the Crow's... he placed his full respect and trust in their training and willingness to die for him. The current commander of the Crows, was named the Dove, whom in fact was General Aleric Hawkin's, the former Leader of the Deathstalker's, but as the majority of Forsaken entered the Undercity to rest in peace, he stayed awake, deciding to offer his services to Tavin, alongside Hroun actually. Hawkin's operated the Crow's smoothly, and silently. Not one of them had ever been publicly seen, and only a select few knew about them... to join them was an honor, and was by invitation only, hand picked by Aleric and Tavin.

"They'll aid us while over there, need be, I can send them to capture vital figures to the conflict, and hold them until a treaty is formed... I don't want to bring it to kidnapping or assassination.. but need be to save the Horde from genocide, or the Alliance from a costly war, I will." he said. Aydeline nodded, "It's a wise move..." she whispered. Tavin slipped his jacket off, revealing his harness underneath, with his dagger's in the scabbards. Underneath his jacket, he wore a tunic of black leather, with a thin plate of metal in the leather too, to protect him from arrows or daggers. Aydeline slipped up to him, "Can I ask a question?" she whispered. Tavin placed his arms around her, "Of course." he said. "Why have you, lately, forsaken your paladin ways, more times using your daggers and silent attitude, instead of your regal and paladin terms?" She asked. Tavin sighed, "No real war plagues us, and so I find it useless to wear full regalia everyday, nor to carry around the Ashbringer, as it unofficially places me apart from everyone else... as a Paladin, I silently carry a "Holier-than-thou" attitude, but as a more subdued man in simple clothing, with hidden daggers, I place myself among my citizens, becoming a regular man, in appearance." he answered. "I still pray every day, I still conduct myself to my Paladin virtues.. but I carry the appearance of a normal day man, but in turn carry the weapon's of a Rogue... If one wishes to be a man, my love, then he must look at all sides of the spectrum of nature's... Not only the sword swinging, plate wearing side of a soldier or paladin, nor the darker, sleeker nature of a Rogue... understand?" he said, glancing down at her.

She nodded, "I do, I was merely wondering." she asked. "Will you be wearing full regalia for this, although?" she asked. Tavin nodded, "Elmsworth will send for the Crow's to bring my armor and the Ashbringer, apart from you, Hroun and Faux, Aleric is the only other that knows how to retrieve the Ashbringer." he said. She nodded, and blinked her eyes wearily, "We should get some rest then, morning will come quicker than we wish." she said. Tavin agreed, "Aye, and I these next few days will be vital to the bearing of Kalimdor.." he said.

_Authors Note:_

_I have, of course, this series still working (as I do enjoy writing it) I only write it for enjoyment and to have a hobby, but my new series focuses on more current events, from Varian Wrynn's view.. So do review both, and tell me which you like more :) I'll be updating both, of course at different times!_

_-Tavin_


	2. Voyage

**Chapter Two**

Tavin placed his hands on the table silently, gazing out over the planning table it interest, his gaze sifting through the small wooden figures that dotted the landscape of the planning map. Elmsworth reached across him and dragged three wooden ships towards them, "docking" them at the shores of the outpost, also taking small wooden markers for the men and placing them at the outpost, each one representing ten men. "This is a cut on the arm for our western coast forces, but the remaining men and fleet over there can still hold their own, and need be, we can pull me from the center to aid." he said, placing a finger on the western edge of the Kingdom, where New Avalon once laid, but now housed Norrignton, a small village, in addition to a monastery to the north, more a memorial then a place of prayer... It was a request from Aydeline, considering her base and first faith within the Scarlet Crusade, before they became blind zealots, of course. "I will add a few men to patrol's on this coast, and extend the scouting distance a bit farther.. just in case." he said.

Tavin nodded, following the marked trail across the Great Sea, which ended in an X on the coast of Kalimdor, South of Ratchet, near Northwatch hold, the first place for Tavin to venture to, in order to meet with Varian and his Commanders, while the main force would travel ahead and make camp along the mountain's edge, away from any main battle, but still able to quickly snap to the edge of Mulgore, need be of course... and Tavin feared thats where they would end up, considering he suspected Varian would defiantly not retreat, nor give up on his attacks and fall back to Theramore... _Arrogant bastard... _Tavin thought to himself, cursing Varian's ambitious and aggressive attitude. He was the undisputed military leader of the Alliance, which was considerably good for the Alliance, but a curse to anything in his way... and right now, it seemed, the Barren's and the Horde's footholds there were the "things" in his way.

Tavin lowered his voice, "And the Crows?" he whispered. Elmsworth nodded, pointing to the four small gray markers precariously "placed" on one of the wooden ships. "They will be traveling unnoticed aboard your flagship, _The Rogue Charity, _sire." he answered in the same low tone. "Three of the finest, along with Hawkin's himself." he said. Tavin couldn't resist a smile as he learned Hawkin's would be joining him. His eyes twinkled with amusement, "Hawkin's is joining us, now is he?" he said humorously. "Then this shall be interesting.. for the most part, at least." Elmsworth chuckled quietly, "He does have a certain... dry, sense of humor." he admitted. Tavin nodded and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision slightly.

"We have three platoon's joining us, nine officers, and myself... one hundred men." Elmsworth said, rather absentmindedly, as he glanced across the table again. Tavin nodded and gingerly picked up his wine glass on the edge of the table, taking a small sip from it. "You drink too much" A quiet voice said suddenly, appearing beside Tavin, her old plate and chain mail armor hidden partially beneath a fair colored cloak. Tavin raised and eyebrow at his wife, "And you drink too little." he commented. She cocked her head to the side, agreeing with him partially, "Perhaps.. but beside the matter.. when do we depart?" she asked.

Tavin glanced up at one of the panes of glass streaking down from the window, seeing it was still dark out, but beginning to lighten, just slightly. "Considering the time then.. I'd say less than an hour... break of dawn we leave." he answered. She nodded, placing her own armored hands down on the table. Her armor was similar to Tavin's, but it had less plates than his; it was less cumbersome, and yet at the same time less protecting. Had Tavin been in Uther's old armor, Tavin could have kept speed with her, considering Uther's armor was Light infused, and magically enchanted, so it weighed a feather to Tavin. But, instead, for this military operation, Tavin had decided to wear his former field regalia, from the Scourge War, complete with his rank in the hauberk, his unit on the pauldrons, his service stripes on the vambraces.. everything he slightly missed about those years... He pushed the thoughts from his mind, and glanced back up his Commander. "Then I shall see you in time, I'm going to return to my quarters for a few moments time."

Elmsworth nodded, and snapped a salute to Tavin, "Very well, you majesty... The men will be ready not a moment too late." he said, turning on heel and departing, making way to ready the men for the voyage ahead.

Tavin sighed wearily, taking a sip of his cranberry wine. "Feeling the weight of the crown.." she commented, placing her hand over Tavin's, glancing sideways at him, concern set in her amber eyes. Tavin smiled and reached over, pushing aside a strand of her hair that had fallen down over her eyes. "I've always felt the weight of it.. it just seems suddenly so heavy lately..." he said. "You don't bear it alone, you know." she murmured leaning closer to him. Tavin smiled sweetly at her, "That I don't, my love." he said, leaning in and kissing her for a short moment. She leaned back and looked down at the table for a moment, a thought suddenly crossing her. "Will Faux be joining us?" she asked curiously. Tavin shook his head, "Not that I know of... I believe he took a trip to Stormwind, on "business." Tavin said, emphasizing the business part with a hint of suspicion. No doubt it was Assassin business, or perhaps even SI:7 orders, even though Faux was retired from SI:7.

_Then again.. you never do officially retire from being a rogue.. _Tavin thought, remembering his father's humored words. So much he didn't know about his father, and yet, so much he did know about him. It made him merely wonder if what Tavin did know, was only the surface of the tales and stories that made up his father's hidden and public life. Perhaps he would never fully know, but in truth, Tavin was fully content with his knowledge of his father at the moment... the fact he could still be with his father and he was alive after the toll that both of them carried, from their careers, was a miracle.

"I'm going to go pray before we depart." Tavin whispered, breaking away from his train of thought, "Will you join me?" he said, glancing at Aydeline. She shook her head however, "I already did this morning, and I wish to talk to Elmsworth for a moment before we depart.. you have a session alone this time, my love." she said. Tavin nodded, and leaned in, kissing her on the forehead, "Very well.. I'll see you in a moment then." he said. She nodded, and slipped away, the scent of cinnamon following her as she left. Tavin turned back towards his quarters, silently drifting back towards them, rolling his shoulders along the way. He slipped into his quarters, leaving the door ajar slightly, grabbing his tome from his desk as he went, sitting down slowly on his bed, flipping the metal bound tome open, the soft scent of parchment and acrid smell of ink drifting up.

Quiet words drifted from his lips as he read several passages from the tome, flipping through the weathered pages. _Duties of the Church... Respect, Tenacity, Compassion..._He paused at compassion, reading the note scrawled underneath it, .._This is why compassion is taught last; only the wise and those fully understanding compassion may identify who is truly in need and who can grow on their own. _He nodded his head in agreement, remembering the same words coming from the Archbishops mouth years ago, in Church, back in Stormwind. He continued flipping through his tome, and as he turned to one page, a letter appeared, folded parchment with the Seal of the Silver Hand on the back of it. Tavin slipped the letter open, smiling as he recognized Tirion's hand writing, scrawled across the parchment.

_Tavin..._

_The day I met you in the backwoods of Western Plaguelands, I knew instantly, you were destined for greatness. You were my greatest student and pupil, and although you never knew it was me during your training, you still followed my words with direct precision, and even after I returned to the world of the living, you sacrificed yourself first to my cause.. something I found very interesting and heartfelt, more than a coincidence as I can say. And even throughout the war, you followed the virtues I taught you when you were first becoming a man, not allowing yourself to slip down to the level of the Scourge, always holding yourself at a higher standard... Of course, if you are reading this, perhaps for a second or third time, then I must say, I am missing you Tavin, and I hope you, me... One day, we will meet again Tavin.._

_-Tirion_

Tavin blinked back the tears that entered his eyes, his thumb caressing Tirion's name at the bottom of the letter.. He did sorely miss Tirion, he was a second father to Tavin, a great mentor.. and a friend, most of all. Tavin kept this letter tucked away within his tome, reading it from time to time for a bit of happiness, as it always gave Tavin a sense of joy to read his former mentor's words. He folded the letter again, and tucked it carefully away back in the tome, before closing it shut. As all sound faded around him, he could finally hear the sounds in the distant, the shouting of Officers mainly, which told him it was nearly departure time... He took the loose chain that ran along the tome's spine, and wrapped it around his waist, threading it on small loop on the opposite side of his belt, allowing the tome to hang from his waist and be only a fingerswidth away. Satisfied, he stepped out of the room, locking it behind him, then making his way back for the dock's.

It was beginning to get lighter outside, as the sun would soon be peaking over the horizon, ready to make its summit up into the sky, but before it would reach its peak, they would already be sailing towards the coast of Kalimdor, to face Light know's what. He instantly spotted Aydeline and Elmsworth standing on a small hill adjacent to the docks, a dossier placed in Elmsworth hand, a quill in his opposite hand. Three Officer's stood in front of them, their armor identical with the white painted numeral two on their shoulder plates. Their ranks were welded onto the front of their hauberks, each a sword pointed down with a gold bar behind it, signifying their ranks as Knight-Lieutenant. Tavin stepped up, and they saluted him, instantly recognizing the Gold helmet with a bar under it; his Field Marshall rank.

Elmsworth glanced back, and saluted Tavin as well, before dropping his gaze back to the dossier. He motioned towards the three Officers, "Your majesty, Knight-Lieutenant's Yager, Tellmund and Ungrow." he explained. "Commanding Officer's of our three platoons." Tavin nodded, "At ease." he whispered, stepping up beside Aydeline. "Every man is accounted for, sir.. we only await you signal to deploy." Elmsworth said, tucking his quill in the dossier, and looking up at Tavin. Tavin nodded, "Ready the men to deploy then, _The Charity _will lead out first." he said. Elmsworth nodded back in agreement, "I'll swap ships mid-day then, sir, and meet you then." he said, saluting Tavin. He saluted back, and with Aydeline and the Officer named Yager, they set off for _The Charity_.

Tavin's flagship awaited them in the center of the dock, the platoon of men filed in front of it, awaiting patiently in formation. Tavin and Aydeline brisked past them, then boarded the ship, accompanied by the shout of Yager for the men to fall in on the ship. Tavin glanced up, making eye contact with the navigator of the ship, and with a single hand movement, the navigator nodded and began shouting order's to the deck hands. Tavin sighed and slipped into the hold, making way past the hammocks and tables for the Captain's Quarter's in the back, which, oddly, were pitch black...

Tavin and Aydeline slipped in, Tavin closing the door behind them, leaving them in pitch black darkness.

But something was amiss.

Tavin carefully made his way across the cabin, and grabbed a hold of the the curtain rod, pulling it up, and locking it above the window, light instantly flooding into the room. He paused for a moment, and smiled as he felt a familiar presence in the room. "If at first you don't succeed..." he whispered, pausing for the telltale reply.

"Then your not a Crow." the whisper finally came.

Tavin grinned and turned around, finding himself looking at his General, Aleric Hawkin's, his deep set eyes touched by a hint of humor. He wore smooth black leather armor that fit tightly around his muscled frame. Two belt's encircled his waist, one hanging more of his hip at an angle, both filled with knives and pouches, all of which Tavin knew Aleric could pull out and throw or use, before Tavin could even flinch. He wore a black mask that covered his whole face otherwise, a pure white beret atop his head, the dulled, flint gray insignia of the Crow's pinned to the center of the beret. On his chest, on the left, was the dull rank insignia of a General, only one rank below Tavin.

"You look older, your majesty." Hawkin's commented, reaching up and removing his beret and mask, folding and tucking the beret into his belt. Tavin looked up and nodded slightly, "I feel it, after recent events of course." he whispered. Hawkin's nodded, "I wish you would have let me act when the Shade was amongst us." he said. Tavin smiled wearily, "I had to keep some peace and do that on my own, General.. I do wish you understand so." he said. Hawkin's nodded and sighed, "I do." he said, dropping the conversation and turning to Aydeline, who had been silent this whole time.

"And the illustrious Queen Aydeline, I finally meet you face to face." he said, bowing to her. Over the course of their ruling of the Kingdom, Aydeline had never met a Crow once, even though she knew about them. It was only Tavin or Hroun that met with them, or even once Elmsworth. Not many people knew about them, and yet fewer ever met one. They had always met Tavin in the field, or while he was away, never in the Kingdom. She nodded and smiled, "And I meet the man behind the death's of so many of our enemy's" she said, amusing Aleric. He chuckled, "Fair enough, but I'm hardly a man, now aren't I?" he said. "Where are the other men?" Tavin asked, the thought crossing his mind. Aleric pointed down, "Theres another room directly below this one, I believe it's supposed to be a mock quarters' for hiding." he answered. "Either way, me and my men are staying down there, out of sight." Tavin nodded, "And how will you meet with me or otherwise, without alerting any men?" he asked. Aleric smiled wryly, and reached behind him, grabbing a hold of a small wooden ship replica, placed there for decoration, or so Tavin thought. He pushed it forward, and several gears clicked, before a small part of the floor slid away, revealing a way to the downstairs.

"Like I said, hiding." he said. He tipped an imaginary hat to Tavin, then jumped down, disappearing into the quarters below, the ship returning to its normal position and the floor sliding back to normal. Tavin couldn't hide his shock, and he raised an eyebrow. "Even _I _didn't even know about that.." he whispered, shaking his head, but slightly humored by it. Aydeline sighed, "Another two or so days back towards Kalimdor..." she murmured, reaching up and beginning to unbuckle her armor; she wasn't going to wear it for the entire duration of the voyage, Nor was Tavin either. They both removed their armor in silence, placing them upon bolted armor stands in opposite corners, Tavin however keeping his belt with the Ashbringer on. "I'm going to talk to the navigator and lieutenant for a moment.." he whispered, glancing to Aydeline. She nodded silently, and he exited the quarters, closing the door behind him.

The hold was filled with many men in each hammock, their sets of armor underneath the hammocks, all piled neatly and orderly. They saluted and nodded to Tavin, some whispering, "Your majesty" or "Marshall" He exited the hold and slipped around up the stairs, onto the deck, finding the navigator behind the helm, carefully controlling the rudder as the wind carried them out along the seas. "We will be parallel with Kul Tiras by Mid-day, and off the coast of Northrend, sire." he said. Tavin nodded, "But we will still be in warmer waters, correct?" he asked. The navigator nodded, "Aye sir, we'll probably be as close to the Maelstrom as possible, but without being affected by it.. thankfully we'll receive high winds from being that close though." he answered. Tavin nodded again, "Very good then." he said, stepping away, and making his way towards the bow of the ship, where he hoped Lieutenant Yager would be.

Sure enough, the Lieutenant was consulting with several of his Sergeant's. As he approached, they all snapped to attention, and saluted Tavin. He nodded, "Lieutenant." he whispered, also acknowledging the Sergeant's. "I've allowed the men to be at free will and be more relaxed, allowing them to remove their armor as well... is this alright, sir?" he asked. Tavin nodded, "Yes, I know the men can ready themselves in moments notice." he said, pride touching his voice at the well training of the Marines. Yager smiled, "The men will take that as a compliment sir." he said with a touch of humor. Tavin smiled back, "I intend that, I was merely just checking in although, I will be in my quarter's if you need me." he said. Yager nodded and saluted him, and Tavin departed, making way back towards the quarters.

Tavin sighed, rolling his shoulder's, probably for the umpteenth time for the morning. He slipped into his quarters, surprised to suddenly hear the crashing of waves and the scent of sea salt so clearly in his quarters. He glanced over and found Aydeline standing, looking out the window, with it open, her hair down and slightly tousled. Tavin stepped up behind her, bringing her into his arms. "They can't leave anything well enough alone and be satisfied with what they've got." she whispered, obviously commenting on Garrosh and Varian. Tavin sighed, "I don't believe it's so much of territory, as it is animosity.. especially with Varian. If he could, he'd end every orc's life on Azeroth." Tavin whispered back. She shook her head, "Arrogant and foolish ba-" But Tavin silenced her, "Shh.." he murmured. "We'll perform the negotiations and protection's needed when the time comes." he said. "I hope." she said, a bit of doubt touching her voice, at least to Varian's side of the negotiations, if they were even granted any.

Tavin leaned in, bringing his lips right next to her ear, "Someone once told me, _Have Hope_." he whispered. She smiled slightly, recognizing her own words. "But that was a different time, a different place... a different war." she murmured in reply. She turned around, trying to slip away from Tavin, but his grip held and she found herself still in his arms, but now facing him. Tavin leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, trying to calm her down. They pulled apart and she laid her head on his chest, nuzzling it slightly. "I only hope we can do this quickly and without any blood shed." she admitted, finally. Tavin nodded in agreement, "I do too... It'd be fighting our own brothers, essentially." he said.

Tavin glanced outside, the sun was only halfway up in the sky, meaning it was still a few hours from mid-day, where Elmsworth would board with them and they would consult.. Tavin slipped away and moved around to his small "mobile" desk, sitting down behind it, finding a dossier from Aleric already placed upon it, along with a map of the Barren's and the shores. Tavin sighed, but before he could reach for the dossier, Aydeline's hand stayed him, and she slipped into his lap, glad she was small enough to always do that with Tavin.

"Who is Aleric, honestly?" Aydeline suddenly murmured, curious about the leader of the Crow's, the Dove as he was called. Tavin leaned back slightly, his arm slipping around her waist as he thought the best way to answer the question. "He is many things, honestly.. in life, I believe he was a Captain or Officer of sort, but in death, he was instantly recruited as a Deathstalker..." Tavin said, trailing off for a moment. "Life went on and he did many things, too many to name even, I hardly know alot about him, but I was surprised when he stayed awake and offered his services to me... He's the only former Deathstalker in the Crow's, and I wish there was more, honestley." he said.

Aydeline raised an eyebrow, "Why?" she asked. "Deathstalkers have no need to eat, drink, sleep, rest, or even breathe air... They never feel physically tired and possess tremendous willpower." Tavin answered, "Being Forsaken, they can remain submerged in water indefinitely without any need to rise, and can wait as long as it takes for their target to arrive... they can even pose as if they were dead.. which, essentially they are, of course." he said. "Resources and time are of no matter to them, the only thing they need, is patience." Tavin said, his tone obviously noting that Aleric definatly had patience.

Aydeline nodded, "Whilst those in, say SI:7, or the Shattered Hand, still have the tendencies of life, and have to breath, eat, sleep.. and so on." she commented, causing Tavin to nod in agreement. "The Humans, Orc's and other short lived races, strive to fit everything they can within a single life span, of normally sixty seasons.. being arrogant, proud.. strong-willed, we often don't submit ourselves to more reprising and patient roles as rogues, assassin's, or anything that requires patience and time. We rather for the short lived, glorious and instant life of a warrior, or even to just make ends meet as whatever offers." Tavin murmured. "But some learn to slow their paces down and train a different path... some learn the arcane and studies of magic, whilst other's perfect the perfect way to wait.. to live.. to kill." he said, slowly carrying off, as his father's image strayed into his mind with every word.

"Both of us could learn to adapt to those lifestyles... considering we're immortal." Aydeline whispered. Tavin sighed slighty, "Immortal.." he whispred, letting the word roll off his tongue. Sometimes, he even forgot that he was immortal. There was some truth in Aydeline's words, although.. "But we have a Kingdom to protect, and a reputation to uphold.. I was put on the throne as a warrior of the Light, I will live as one.. and I will die as one." he said, pushing the thought of death from his mind, or trying too.. there was too much of it, lately.

Aydeline silently agreed with him, the harsher reality of the words bringing a few nightmares back to life in her mind.. espeically the most recent one.. she still had never told Tavin.

"But, we still have life ahead of us, a long time to live, and once all this conflict is over.. the better everything will be." Tavin whispered in her ear, comforting her, and himself too, slightly. His hand slipped under the edge of her jacket, carresing her skin gently, easing the thoughts from her mind, Tavin trying to put a more lighter tone on the situation and conversation. Aydeline turned and looked at him, "At least, if all else fails.. I have you." she whispered, leaning in towards him. Tavin met her halfway with a kiss, "And I, you." he murmured back against her lips.


	3. Flawed

**_Chapter Three_**

A door shut, rather abruptly, shaking Aydeline from sleeping, startling her rather so. She glanced up and around, squinting as her eyes tried to become accustomed to the bright light from the window that was still open. As her eyes adjusted and she saw Tavin entering in, a few rolled up pieces of parchment clenched in his fist. He sighed, not noticing she was awake, and tossed the pieces of parchment up on the dresser in front of the window. He placed his hands on the inside ledge of the window, glancing out into the ocean, not looking at anything in particular.. just simply thinking. Aydeline glanced outside as well, shocked to see it was much later than she had anticipated, for the sun was starting to slowly climb down from its peak in the sky, which meant that she had slept through the mid-day meeting with Elmsworth.. although Tavin must have deemed it not highly important, other wise he would have awoken her. Still.. she was glad that he thought of her in said way.. allowing her to sleep while he took care of the military plans and other preparations.

She slowly got up from the desk, noticing Tavin's jacket was wrapped around her, the scent of his cologne lingering on it. She tucked her head to one side, breathing in softly, sniffing the scent with favor. Sandalwood, white rose, and juniper.. a gift from Tavin's Father, as he picked it up from a hermit in Feralas, during his "adventuring days". Aydeline slowly drifted over to Tavin, he suddenly taking notice that she was next to him. He blinked in surprise and smiled softly at her, "I didn't know you were awake..." he whispered, allowing her to slip in between his arms. She nodded, "I awoke as you came in.." she said, glancing down at the parchment on the dresser, spotting a map of Kalimdor with several marking's. "How did the rendezvous go with Elmsworth?" she asked softly. Tavin sighed and she felt him tense, telling her he had become angry. He paused for a moment, trying to think of one word to best describe the complete scenario. "Bittering." he finally settled on. She raised and eyebrow and glanced back at him partially, "How so? Surely you didn't get into a dispute with one of your own officers..?" she asked, hoping the latter part of her question hadn't happened.. division amongst the men or resentment throughout the Officers toward Tavin would surely tear them apart, should they have to fight a war soon.

Tavin shook his head however, some relief spreading through Aydeline. "We had a seer contact another magic user amongst Varian, and we managed to make a meeting with him through Scrying."he said. Scrying was the communication between two distant people, through a reflective object, such as a mirror, a pool of still water, or such things. "Ahh.." she commented, sensing where this was going. "Varian first off, told us to keep our "objections" out of this, else we'll become enemies of the Alliance with no hesitation." he said, "How is that possible though?" Aydeline asked abruptly. "Surely he cannot speak for the entire Alliance, nor even the entire humans.. we hold too much trade and connections with other humans, as well as with other Alliance members, especially the Night Elves.. they're our main source of information for Kalimdor." she said. Tavin nodded, "That is what I thought as well, but generally speaking he is the undisputed military leader of the Alliance.. but that still doesn't give him the authority to make decisions for the entire Alliance." he said, backtracking partially on his own question.

"Damn he's so arrogant and brash.." Aydeline whispered. Tavin nodded, "I would have argued with him and used more choice words, but we're still trying to negotiate peace.. so pissing one side off further more at this point would not do us any good." he said. Aydeline nodded in agreement, "True.." she said. "So.. all we can do now is wait until we arrive on the shores of Kalimdor, and then myself and the Crow's will venture up to negotiate in person with him." Tavin said. Aydeline instantly caught the one part of his statement, and she commented on it. "And I as well." she said softly, a hint of steel brushing her voice though. Tavin sighed, "I don't want you to coming to this negotiation.. things will surely get ugly." Tavin said. Aydeline twisted around, facing Tavin now. "Do you forgot I fought in the war, just like you did?.. I believe I can handle myself Tavin." she said. Tavin glared at her, "I almost lost you once.." he said firmly, making his way for the door. "Never again." he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Seagull's cawed noisily as two Alliance soldier's stepped out on the dock's of Ratchet, observing the ships that came in and out, making sure no Horde could import supplies or soldier's through the vital neutral point. It was orders of Varian, to temporarily occupy Ratchet, despite the Goblin and Trade-Prince's very displeased objections.. Varian ignored them all together though, this was war, and pleasantness would have to be forgotten, no matter who's side anyone was on. One of the soldier's picked up a small dossier off a nearby crate, his notes scribbled on it, each page with a record of incoming items and ships. "When do you suppose we'll make another advance?" his parter whispered to him, scratching the nape of his neck pensively. He shrugged, "We've already stormed hal-.." but he stopped short as his eyes glanced over the water, locking onto what he saw:

Three ships sailed for the old Merchant's Coast.. the insignia of Lordaeron emblazoned brightly on their sails. The soldier stuttered for a moment, before he dropped the dossier in his hand, and dashed off towards the Guard Post.

* * *

_The Charity _shuddered as the anchor was dropped, the deck a swarm of activity as men rushed to do certain tasks, many all ready and in full regalia, in turn climbing down the nets into the skiff's, ready to land on the beach ahead. Tavin tightened his breastplate, yanking on the straps, making sure it was tight as could be. "The men are all disembarked, and will be landed in moments sir.. what is our first order?" Elmsworth asked, knowing surely enough Tavin would separate from them for a time to go negotiate with Varian. "Avoid Ratchet, if possible.. undoubtedly Varian's got some men stationed there to occupy the town.. Travel up through the Crossroads and find any Horde Officers if you can, and have them direct you towards the Gate, or wherever we need be, which will undoubtedly will be north of the Battlescar." Tavin said. "Try to avoid any conflict, but do note we are taking the Horde's side in this conflict so far." Elmsworth nodded, "Very well sir, how will you find us though?" he asked. "By noon tomorrow I will be back at where Taurajo once laid... find me there." he said. Elmsworth nodded and saluted, "I will see you tomorrow then, sire." he said, beginning to lower himself down into one of the last two boats. Tavin saluted and nodded.

With this, only Tavin, Aydeline and the Crow's remained aboard. "Varian will certainly be pleased to see us.." Hawkin's suddenly whispered, slipping up beside Tavin. He nodded in agreement, and glanced down in the water, spotting the last skiff that would carry them inland. "We'll angle away from the main force, and cross that river." Tavin said, pointing slightly south, where a small inlet laid, across it lay Northwatch Hold. Hawkin's nodded and pulled his mask on, his beret atop his head. They dropped down into the boat, a silent Aydeline in front of Tavin, her disappointment and frustration evident as Tavin blatantly refused to allow her to attend the negotiations. He pushed the thought's from his mind, and two of the Crow's picked up the oar's attached to the skiff, setting them off into the water, towards the beachhead. As they drew into shallow water, they dropped out of the ship, the ocean water splashing around Tavin, the wave's crashing against the back of his legs. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tavin could see Hawkin's patting his pockets and belt down, along with the Crows, making sure every dagger was in its tactical place, every powder was ready to use, and that their face's were firmly covered. Hawkin's winked at Tavin and pulled away from him with the other Crow's, making way towards a small cadre of horses that would carry them to Northwatch Hold.

Tavin walked with Aydeline toward's Elmsworth, who was covering order's with a few of his Officer's. Elmsworth spun around at his approach, nodding in understanding instantly at him. "I will protect her with my life." he said, switching his gaze to Aydeline. "We will travel for the Crossroad's, but wait overnight there." he also mentioned. Tavin nodded in agreement, then leaned in to kiss Aydeline. She turned her head way from Tavin as he tried to kiss her, so instead he kissed her on the cheek, breaking away and heading for the horses, a deep pit in his chest for forcing Aydeline in such a way.. but it was only precautions.

He swung up onto his horse, surprised that Hawkin's had been able to keep five horses silent and calm during a ride oversea's, but never the less, thankful that they wouldn't have to travel across Kalimdor on foot. Hawkin's silently nodded to him, and they trotted off, the horses hooves spurring up the water and wet sand but no sooner being washed away as the shallow waves drifted in, brushing past their hooves again and again. Tavin sighed and pushed the thoughts from his mind, instead just focusing on the back of Hawkin's as they traveled.

* * *

Night was beginning to settle over the Barrens as they reached Northwatch Hold, which was surprisingly still standing despite the numerous Horde raids and spree's that had come to the Hold before recent events which drew attention back to it. Fires and lantern's dotted the landscape, numerous scouts littered the walls, their eyes scanning the grounds for any would be spies and infiltrators. "Raise the banner." Hawkin's whispered to one of the Crow's whom instantly slid a long thin iron pole away from his saddle, raising it up and allowing the canvas banner to unfurl to reveal the golden symbol of Lordaeron. Tavin's eyes slipped up to the ramparts to see several archer huddling to face them, their bows already trained on them.

Tavin knew they spotted the banner when the arrows hesitated slightly and glanced down, several men aboard the rampart relaying an order across to raise the gate. The large iron gate barring the way into the hold was quickly raised and the convoy continued it's way into the Hold.. but Tavin still couldn't shake a feeling of uneasiness as the gate dropped closed behind them, making Tavin truly wonder if the gate was keeping the enemy out.. or now, keeping them in.

Hawkin's slowed slightly, apparently sensing Tavin's uneasiness. His eyes darted around, the knowledge and craftiness that laid in those eyes was unfathomable, and no doubt Hawkin's was already spotting flaws and weaknesses, should they need to escape.. or perhaps in the future, even attack. "Escaping here will be no problem." he finally whispered, his eyes returning to the front. Tavin cracked a small smile, "Says the man in nimble leather." Hawkin's favored a small grin back, "Your bulky ass will have to barrel your way out then." Tavin resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the comment, enjoying the casualness he and Hawkin's shared, more a comradeship, instead of a back bending military honor.

An Alliance Officer awaited them at the entrance, a Knight-Captain in actuality, judging by the sword and two gold bars welded onto the front of his breastplate. He saluted them, "King Wilhelm." he said sharply, "I will assume you wish to see King Varian?" he asked. Tavin nodded silently, and the Captain instantly beckoned them, "Come then, he will see you immediately. They swung off their horses, allowing several enlisted to lead them off to several holding rings bolted into the side of the walkway. They slipped inside, following the Officer inside the "refurbished" keep. As they finally reached the "top" of the keep, the Officer saluted and left them outside a doorway into a main hallway, obviously where Varian was residing for the moment.

Tavin pinched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully for a moment, then drifted inside, his hand precociously on the hilt of the Ashbringer. He was greeted with the sight of, cliche enough, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Varian Wrynn stood at a planning table, his thoughts drawn into it as his fingers swiveled across it's surface, pinpointing a few areas. However, bad enough, his mild attitude turned sour as he looked up at their arrival, obviously displeased at having to share a room with Tavin. And to finally make matters worse.. Matthias Shaw stood next to him, his face hidden away by a leather half-face mask, leaving his dangerous, glittering eyes to glare out at anyone unlucky enough to gain "admittance" to his bad side. Behind him stood two other sentinels of SI:7, which thankfully looked rather fresh and new to Tavin, otherwise they might have posed a threat.

Tavin felt Hawkin's straighten up behind him, already poised to strike need be.. it would be interesting to see Matthias fight Hawkin's, no doubt they were both master's in their fields, but it would be a challenge no doubt, considering Matthias' more contemporary style that relied on speed, while Hawkin's assassination's forms relied more on power.

"Tavin." Varian said crisply, yet still manging to keep a diplomatic tone in his voice.

"Varian." Tavin answered back, trying to match Varian's words, not wanting to seem overly aggressive, nor wanting to seem like all he was there for was to please Varian's needs and wants. "I assume you are here to discuss my movements across this area.. and perhaps negotiate some form of treaty or agreement?" Tavin favored Varian with a small smile, "Dead on." he answered.

Varian clasped his hand behind his back, walking around the table, towards them. "My actions are my own, and I would expect a former member of the Alliance to understand my war against the Horde.. you obviously know my past Tavin." he said.

Tavin nodded, "I do, and I cannot blame you for your hatred of the Orc's.. however to convert to genocide and mindless hatred over a rotten past is just _wrong _Varian. I have many past struggles and nightmares too.. however I have forgiven those who have done me wrong, and have worked for a better future for all, not just for a personal sense of "justice" in my heart... And of your war against the Horde, I see nothing but blind anger and idiocy." he said. "Yes, I was a member of the Alliance, and I still favor the Alliance over the Horde to an extent.. however when it boil's down to keeping peace and preventing a madman from singlehandedly slaughtering an entire race.. I must plant my foot down Varian, especially in the position I'm in.

Varian's anger flared at Tavin's few choice words, and especially his last comment. "The position your in?" he reiterated. "You are a young king, handed the former Kingdom of Lordaeron because of a burst of heroism that saved Azeroth many lives... I applaud you for such, but had I done such a thing, what would of happened then? Do you see what I mean Tavin?" he asked.

Tavin raised an eyebrow, "In full truth, I do not.. however I do sense jealousy Varian.. do you hate me for what I did? Do you wish every part of glory to be your own?" he asked. Varian's nostrils flared, "And what is the Kingdom of Lordaeron to challenge such?" he blurted out. "Lordaeron has become the peace-keeping force of Azeroth, practically. When men and women and families seek to escape the conflicts between the Horde and Alliance, they migrate to my borders.. The House of Wilhelm is just establishing themselves as royal blood, no doubt.. but at one time, my father held command over you!" he said, "I believe you owe a bit more respect to my house, than you are giving." Varian's eyes widened slightly at the comment, and Tavin smirked slightly, "You didn't think I knew about you being in SI:7.." Tavin scoffed, "I'm older than I seem and look" Tavin said, obviously referring to his immortality, but also to his maturity and knowledge levels.

"And what of your Queen?" Varian asked, obviously discarding any formality and ditching the subject, now only trying to invoke Tavin's anger. "Do whore's like her have no place in your system?" he asked, his words striking a chord in Tavin. Before Tavin could retort although, a voice answered Varian's question.

"At least Tavin can control his Kingdom enough not to kill their own Queen."

Aydeline pulled back a black cowl, stepping up beside Tavin.

Her words, referring to Tiffin Wrynn, invoked the anger inside of Varian. "Bitch!" he roared, backhanding her as she stepped up, his metal gauntlet knocking her back. Tavin growled and tackled Varian to the ground, his fists pummeling Varian's face in anger, Tavin's rage finally snapping his previous cooperation and diplomatic form.

Hawkin's moved to pull Tavin off of Varian, however Matthias flitted up beside him, placing a soft hand against his chest, pressing him back. "Don't." he whispered, "Let them fight it out." he merely said, crossing his arms and watching the two King's fight like gladiators in a pit. Hawkin's silently found amusement in the irony of his and Shaw's actions.. they were the "bodyguards" of both Kings, sworn to protect them from any sudden attacks, and sacrifice their lives need be in servitude... however now they both stood hand-lengths away from each other, watching their King's fight themselves.

Varian hooked his leg around Tavin's and rolled Tavin off of him, springing to his feet and throwing a fist at Tavin. His head snapped back as Varian's metal encased fist slammed into his face, knocking him back a few paces, the coppery tang of blood instantly spilling into Tavin's mouth. Tavin growled and cut his shoulder low, smashing into Varian, wrapping his arms around him and picking him up, carrying him across the room and slamming him into the wall. Varian grunted and threw several punches at Tavin, but Tavin merely pivoted down and slammed Varian into a chair below them, the feeble piece of furniture snapping under Varian's weight sending wooden splinters flying everywhere. Varian kicked out with his legs and disengaged from Tavin, springing back to his feet and raising his fists once again.

Before the two could engage again, Aydeline finally snapped and she put herself between the two, screaming "Stop it!" Tavin wiped the blood away from his mouth and picked up the Ashbringer on the ground, returning it to his belt. "You two are fighting, while you should be negotiating!" she said, glancing more at Varian, than at Tavin oddly enough.

"Theres little negotiation to be done, when one is talking to a genocidal madman." Tavin spat out, glaring at Varian.

"He's only doing whats just." Aydeline said in a lower tone, catching Tavin off guard at first. "Excuse me?" he asked, forgetting his quarrel with Varian, his mind flipping to Aydeline, wondering if she had gone mad now. She turned her head and looked at him, "The Orc's invoked this in the first place.. Varian's only retaliating against what was done to him." she said. Tavin was livid now, "Are you blind Aydeline?" he asked incredulously. "That war ended! What Varian's doing is wrong and inhumane.. what he's doing goes against all values of human compassion and mercy!" he shouted. "Why would you have compassion and mercy to someone who burned your home to ashes and killed your own father!" she shouted back, turning now to face him fully.

Tavin was lost for words now.. his wife was siding with Varian, instead of him on this matter.. when days before she was fully against Varian's insane plans. "Forgiveness Aydeline!" he said. "did the Crusade not teach you such values? The Three virtues of the Light?" he asked. She ignored his question and returned with her own, "I highly doubt you would refer to those, were you in Varian's situation." she said. "I'm sick of being tolerant and trying to maintain peace, if you want complete peace then you must prepare for war Tavin! My parents were killed by the Scourge, and damn well enough I fulfilled the justice of killing every damn Scourge I could.. how should Varian and the Orc's differ?" she retorted.

"Because they're living beings!" Tavin shouted, trying to get his point across, appalled by Aydeline's sudden turn of view.

Her countenance hardened and she took a step back, "If you won't give Azeroth the justice it needs.. then I will no longer stand by your side Tavin." she whispered harshly. She grabbed a hold of her ring finger and slid her wedding band off, tossing it to Tavin's feet. "I stand on the Alliance's side in this matter.. I will fight alongside them, and win with them." she whispered, "I wish you the best of luck on the battlefield Tavin." she said. All compassion and love that once touched the way she said his name was gone, now it was a neutral tone, as if she had no recollection or anything with him.

Tavin's heart lurched and panged as he knelt down and picked up the ring, the shock evident on his face. He clenched it in his hands, and without any further words, left the room, Hawkin's and the Crow's close behind.

Tavin shed no tears or allowed any emotion to show, instead he formed his emotions and face into a stony mask, still clenching the ring in his hand. They exited the keep and found their steeds waiting, the gate leading out of the Hold surprisingly open and clear for them to leave. As they brushed past the gate and reached the outskirts of the Hold, Hawkin's finally spoke up.

"What do we do now?" he asked, actually at a hesitation and loss for action for once in his career.

"We leave for the Gate in the morning." Tavin answered, any emotion gone in his voice. Hawkin's glanced sideways at his King. He had known Tavin for his entire reign, always watching the emotion he put into everything, the happiness that filled him, especially around Aydeline. Now that she was gone from his life for a time, hopefully not forever, Tavin's happiness was gone.. now he was more distant and calculating.

Hawkin's merely nodded and pushed the thoughts aside, merely focusing on the road ahead, his eyes still drifting around for anything immediate.. but that was a constant for Hawkins.

Tavin maintained his emotionless persona.. but inside his heart was in fragments, his anger was a tempest, and his emotions were slashed to bits. His main support and lifelong partner was now gone; he felt as if he was missing an essential part of him, as if he couldn't go on without recovering this piece. He sighed and his hand tightened around the ring slightly as he dipped his head and tried to push the thoughts from his mind.

But still, at the dredge's and outskirts of his mind.. one thought remained.

Something was amiss...

_Authors Note:_

_Review? _


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Four horses galloped into the Crossroad's, spurring up sand around them and surprising the inhabitants of the small vital town, many of the stationed soldier's just waking up or on duty patrolling the borders. Elmsworth was already awake and stood at the center of the town, his head snapping to the left as he heard the approaching sound of clattering hooves. He turned to face Tavin and the returning Crow's, a grim look set on his face as he and Tavin crossed eyes. Tavin dismounted first and walked straight to Elmsworth, noticing under his breastplate, he had bandages wrapped around his torso. A silence permitted between the two for a moment, before Elmsworth spoke:

"I.. I could do little to stop her sir. She pulled a sword on me and I tried to stop her, but she retaliated and attacked me... She was gone before any guards could stop her, or rush after her sire." he said. Tavin shook his head, "It doesn't matter.. she's a traitor to the Kingdom now." he said harshly, brushing past Elmsworth and heading for the main "hall" of the Crossroad's.

Elmsworth glanced up to Hawkins, unable to hide the shock that accompanied Tavin's words.. his attitude was so emotionless and uncaring. Had he really turned his back on Aydeline because she sided with Varian? Hawkins silently understood his shook and with a sorrowful look just nodded to him, dismounting for his own horse. "What exactly happened.." Elmsworth asked in a tone so only he and Hawkins could hear. "She sided with Varian, declared her departure from Tavin, and practically betrayed us.." Hawkins said, pulling his white beret off his head, tucking it into his belt. Elmsworth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn.." he finally said after a small pause. Hawkins nodded in agreement, watching as Tavin disappeared into the main hall.

* * *

"Aka'Magosh, King Tavin." an orc declared to him, banging his fist against his chest, giving Tavin a well respected greeting. Tavin nodded, "Throm-ka, General Gargok." Tavin said, nodding to the leader of the Warsong Outriders. "Any Horde still not influenced by Garrosh's suicidal charge are in your debt, your majesty." the Orc said, "In our dying hours you are the only one who has offered your hand." he said, then sweeping a hand towards a small planning table.

"The Warsong Outcast's are regrouping and trying to hold our borders and protect our retreats back into Mulgore." Gargok said, pointing at the indications where his men were currently located. Tavin raised his head at the words of "Outcasts." "Outcasts?" he reiterated curiously. The General nodded, rather sorrowfully. "Almost all member's of the Warsong Clan have placed the preservation of life above duty to their clan." he said. "Garrosh is the Chieftain of the Warsong Clan.. and yet to follow him would lead to pointless deaths and leave any refugees or survivors alone and stranded.. left to die." he said, carrying off, clenching his fist with silent anger. He shook his head, "We have exiled ourselves from our Clan and have decided to help those in dire need and preserve life.. Greatmother Geyah blessed us with these words." Gargok whispered, reaching into his breastplate and pulling up a beaded necklace with feathers and trinkets tied to it. He paid homage to it silently, before slipping it back into his breastplate.

Tavin nodded, "I understand." Gargok nodded, returning his attention to the planning map. "We have one final wave of survivors and refugee's to take back into Mulgore...but they are residing within Desolation Hold, trapped within as our remaining brother's fend off the attack's from Fort Triumph." he said.

Tavin nodded, "We can ride directly for the Hold then.. your men can fall every man and refugee out of the Hold, while my men hold off the main attack from Fort Triumph. You can fall back to Vendetta Point, round up the remaining survivors and fall back into Mulgore finally." The General nodded, "And then your men can fall back into Mulgore with us." Tavin shook his head at this though, "You need only to retreat into Mulgore, sadly we cannot join you General, for we have ships awaiting us to return us to Loraderon.. we will destroy the encampment then rush back towards Ratchet." Tavin said, hoping they could reach Ratchet before Varian would deploy men back into there.

Gargok nodded in understanding, "We are forever in your debt then, Lok'tra's will be sung about this in time surely." he said, patting the map with his heavily encased fist. Tavin smile slightly and nodded silently. He almost laughed at himself.. it had been the first time he had smiled since yesterday.. perhaps an accomplishment for him.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as the General spoke up again, bringing him back to par. "I will ready my men then, and we will take the remaining refugee's that reside here... we will ride out towards the Wailing Cavern's, and cross the Great Divide at its smallest point, then travel down alongside the mountains, through the Overgrowth, and finally to Vendetta point... Then we will split, my men for the Hold, your's for the Fort and battlefield." he explained.

Tavin nodded in agreement, "Move as quickly as you can, but forget no one." he said. Gargok agreed, "We will move as quickly as possible your majesty." he said.

Gargok nodded and pounded his fist to his chest, "It will be done." he said, then walking off to rally the Outcasts.

Tavin paused for a moment, staying within the hall for moment, glancing over the map carefully, noticing the careful placements of the Outcast's, mainly around the Crossroad's and the northern roads to Durotar. He sighed and swept out of the hall, squinting slightly in the sudden morning sunlight. Tavin glanced over to the edge of the Crossroad's, spotting Hawkins talking with two troll's in ebony leather, their faces painted for war. Curious, Tavin embarked over to them, earning a glance from Hawkins as he approached.

"We have splendid news." Hawkins said, earning a raised eyebrow from Tavin. "We've discovered the main set of battle plans, placements and shipping order's for the Alliance are in a single chest in Fort Triumph... If were to obtain this chest, we could halt Varian's advancement into the Barren's for a long period of time, perhaps long enough to wear his patience thin and make him let go of the Barren's." Hawkins said, making Tavin tilt his head slightly in consideration.

"Thats certainly helpful... How would we pull it off?" Tavin said, pondering on it. Hawkins grinned elusively, glad to see his King pulling his mind off "other things", but also the grin held the answer to Tavin's question. If they could hand Varian a big enough loss at Fort Triumph, as well as make away with the plans.. the Alliance's advance into the Barren's would surely halt, and the remainder of the Horde could live peacefully in Mulgore... If Lordaeron pulled this off, it would certainly be a spectacular scenario to win...

Tavin nodded eagerly, "To Fort Triumph then.."

* * *

Tavin instantly noticed a change between the Southern Barren's and the Northern Barren's as they broke free from the Overgrowth. The Overgrowth was humid and sticky, completely contrast to the Barren's them self.. but as they broke free, Tavin felt and saw the vast difference. Smog and dust hung heavy in the air, while the smell of metal and fire seared Tavin's nose as he inhaled the stinging scent. Several of the men coughed and waved their hands in front of their nose, trying to rid the smell.

Gargok leveled up beside Tavin on his war mount, sniffing deeply in the air. "It has gotten worse since I was last here.." he commented, glancing around. "It was only this bad close to the Battlescar, I am surprised it has permitted this far." Tavin nodded slightly, "When was the last time you were down this far?.." he asked, cautiously glancing around too. "Several days I would like to say." Gargok whispered, keeping a steady hand on his reins.

In the far distance, Tavin could see the looming outline of the Gate, larger than Tavin had expected, its vastness bolted into the mountainside and sealed shut, not a sliver of doubt that no one could break through it. Silence permitted through the ranks as they neared closer and closer to Fort Triumph.. Tavin knew the men could and would handle themselves in the battle, but every soldier was still nervous.. you'd be stupid not to be nervous. These men were fighting their brothers, alot of them used to be Alliance soldiers, so it would be hard to fight that which you once stood for. Tavin sighed and grabbed the edge of his breastplate, pondering for a moment on nothing in particular.. just letting his mind wander as they slowly made their way for Fort Triumph.

"We will make it when the sun is at its peak and it retracts to night at half past noon.." Gargok said, whether rhetorical or not, Tavin replied: "It will be best to attack at night, when we have both the cover of night and the element of surprise." Gargok nodded in agreement, "If your men move fast enough, I have faith you can take the outer walls in moments, which will tip the scales in your favor."

Tavin nodded back, "Aye.. I merely hope all plays in our favor." he said. Gargok smiled toothily at him, "Do not forget, you hold cards in your favor at the moment." he commented. Tavin agreed, and the two fell silent again, returning to their private thoughts for the further duration of the march.

The sun was halfway to its climax as they reached the Ruins of Taurajo, the Great Gate behind sighed sorrowfully as he looked upon the burnt and destroyed remains of the camp. Gargok clenched his fist in hate. "Those humans will pay for this.." he whispered angrily. Tavin silently nodded in agreement.. Varian had to be stopped with this slaughter.

Gargok and Tavin halted, wheeling their mounts around to face the ranks. Gargok raised his hand and signaled for several riders to come forward. The selected broke away from the ranks, guiding a small group of refugee's with them. Gargok nodded silently and pounded his fist against his chest, not needing to say a word to the men who already knew what they were to do. Tavin, in turn, glanced at his own men. "Find some shade and get some rest men, we attack at night." he merely said.

Night, however, came perhaps to quickly. Tavin rose his head from its resting place to glance up in the sky, shocked to see how fast the sun had embarked through the sky. But he also knew that this short expanse of time before the battle would seem like an eternity, each man's nervousness building up adrenaline within them. He watched as Gargok rounded up his riders quickly, many of them clung to beaded necklaces and shamnastic trinkets, praying fervently to thier god's, asking the Greatmother and the elements to watch over them. _Light bless us.. _Tavin thought to himself as he saw this, bowing his head for a moment of prayer himself.

"King Tavin." a rough voice broke him from his reviere. Tavin glanced up to find Gargok and another orc waiting patiently beside him. "I need only a handful of my riders to pull the surviors out of the Hold.. the rest of my orc's I wish to place under your command; They can rush the outer wall and take it for your men to storm in, or wherever you need them." Gargok explained. Tavin nodded, "I will be honored to have these brave rider's serve with me." he said softly. The Orc beside Gargok put his fist to his chest. "And us you." he said roughly. "We leave in moments to break for the Hold..." Gargok said, slightly edging for Tavin to explain his movements as well.

"We shall circle back around this knoll and approach the hold from its northern side." Tavin explained. Gargok nodded in return, "Once we have emptied the Hold, we burn a large flame in answer." Gargok said. "I do hope I will see you again, your majesty." Gargok added. Tavin nodded and the both of them gripped each other's breastplates, a battle tradition of Orc's. "Lok'tar Ogar" Gargok said to Tavin, barring his large fangs to him. Tavin rattled Gargok's rough chestplate, "Esarus thar no'Darador." Tavin whispered in reply.

Gargok put his spiked helmet on and mounted his wolf, his rider's behind him doing the same. Gargok pounded his fist to his chest and spurred off towards the hold, his rider's on his heels. "What will you have us do?" the Orc beside Tavin asked. "I will lead the charge with you rider's first, and we will take the walls.. my men will quickly fall in and rush through the gates and take the Fort as best as they can." Tavin answered. "We cannot overthrow the Fort completly, we are only holding it until Gargok burns the flame." he added. The Orc nodded, "I understand." he said. Tavin nodded, "Ready your riders then."

* * *

What Varian didn't know nessecairly wouldn't kill him.

Tholomew smiled spitefully as he walked down the hallway through the Hold, his left hand clutching a copy of "The Light" with several prayer beads wrapped inbetween his fingers and across his hand. He made his way to his private quarters, briefly smiling and blessing a few soldiers that passed by. He finally reached his quarter's, drawing a small key from his pocket and letting himself in with a brief snick. The Reverand closed the door softly behind him, placing a small incantation over the door.

He turned around, smiling sweetly to the other inhabitant of the room.

"Hello Aydeline."

* * *

"Fire!"

The walls shook slightly as the trebuchet rolled forward slinging several encased balls of burning hay, the smoldering mixture streaking across the Battlescar and landing around Desolation Hold, illuminating it slightly for the opposites back at Fort Triumph. "They're not firing back.." the sergeant murmured aloud, wondering why those foul beasts weren't retaliating every Alliance move, like they normally would.

"Per-" one of his private's began to ask, but his words were stopped as he suddenly fell limp, a dagger protruding from his chest. The sergeant wrenched out his weapon, cursing aloud, but he was quickly silenced as a burning pain dug into his spine, his eyes growing wide as a hand clamped over his mouth, a masked face appearing beside his. "Shh..." it whispered, slowly setting him down.

Hawkins wiped his blade off on the soldier's tabard, burying back in its scabbard, glancing up to see Tavin briskly walking along the wall towards him. "The walls are taken sir.. from any point in the Fort, we look like normal soldier's." Hawkins said. Tavin nodded eagerly, "And the rest of the soldier's and rider's?" he asked in a whisper. "Waiting on the outside of the wall, below us... We have the trebuchet's stalled and the walls taken.. if we keep like this and don't raise attention, then the Orc's can retreat and make it away before anyone notices." Hawkins answered.

Tavin nodded again, "And what of the plans and the chest?" he asked. Hawkins grimaced under his mask, "For once, I fear The Crow's are useless, for if we try to steal them, then we will surely raise alarm because of our races.." he said, carrying off slightly. Tavin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They needed those plans desperately.. but with the Crow's unable to break into the main keep because of so many Alliance soldiers.. they were at a momentary loss. He glanced down towards the dead soldiers nearby, suddenly gaining insight on a plan.

"I have an idea.." Tavin whispered suddenly.

* * *

Moonlight softly filtered in through the window, illuminating the room only to the slightest extent. In the center of the room was a large table with several maps pinned to it, also accompanied by a few spare swords and perhaps the most important object in the Fort right now: The Chest. It contained vital information and Varian's every future moves, as well as the shipping orders and details that would supply the expedition forces in the Barrens. Without it, Varian would be heavily stalled and motionless until everything was recovered or scrapped again. Varian thought his personal quarters was the safest place in the hold, and that no one would ever break into his quarters.

But Tavin was about to prove him wrong.

The door to his quarter's snicked open as Tavin used an officer's key to let himself in, quickly shutting the door behind him, and locking it again.. else he would surely raise suspicion if someone went to enter again. Trying to move quickly, Tavin glanced around the room frantically, instantly spotting the Chest, hurrying over to it. He reached for it, and suddenly a hand shot out of the darkness, startling him.

Tavin cursed aloud and jumped back, his, or rather the dead soldiers sword in his hand, ready to stab at whatever lay behind the curtain of shadows.

Matthias Shaw however stepped out of the shadows, his face emotionless, but his eyes emitting a dangerous look. "I would not try to steal these." Shaw said, placing his gloved hand on the Chest. Tavin still kept his sword ready, but still spoke to Shaw. "I respect you Shaw, but I will kill you if necessary." he said, just as emotionless as Shaw. He only laughed quietly in return, "There is only one man in this word I fear, and you are not he." Shaw said.

Tavin smiled wryly, "But I am is son." knowing who Shaw feared in combat.

Shaw chuckled again, "But it remains, you are not him.. nor do you have the same training or experience of him." he commented, his eyes glittering with amusement. "He is an assassin and you a paladin.. two men of opposite walks of life. You share his blood and name, yes.. but not his lifestyle." Silently, he drew two blades from hidden sheaths, "Which is why you cannot defeat me." he said.

Tavin shook his head, "Shaw, I am stronger than I look.. I may not be able to kill you, but I can surely restrain and bar you from refusing me this chest." Tavin whispered, rolling his sword in his hand slightly, already poised on the balls of his feet, ready to strike.

Before Shaw could reply, however, the sky was suddenly illuminated as the sky above desolation hold exploded in a brilliant flame; the signal Tavin was waiting for. The sudden flash had distracted Shaw slightly, and Tavin took advantage of this. He lunged for the Chest and seized a hold of it, launching towards the window. Tavin broke free from the window, hurtling outside, but not alone. Shaw jumped too, throwing several small daggers towards Tavin.

Tavin whacked several aside with the iron chest, but two buried themselves in his arms. Tavin ignored the pain and reached out with his hand, grabbing a hold of the Alliance banner that fluttered over the wall. The Fort was a flurry of activity as Alliance soldier's rushed to their posts, fearing an attack from the Hold across from them, not realizing that the flare was merely a signal for their only allies.

"Leave the Chest Tavin!" Shaw demanded, raising a dagger to throw at a momentarily defenseless Tavin. "And allow you to commit genocide?" he roared, "I would have thought you had more decency and humanity Shaw! Especially considering the way my father and Pathonia taught you!" he shouted. Tavin hurriedly glanced down, spotting a cart with sacks of food and supplies several meter's down. It was his only option, but he glanced up again to face Shaw. "Your fighting on the wrong side Shaw!" he said. "You would rather help those who invoked our hand?" Shaw asked, his eyes wild. Tavin sighed, "Your mother respected all walks of life.. why couldn't you." he said.

At the mention of Shaw's late mother, he grew livid, launching for Tavin with anger in his eyes. Tavin bounded away from the wall, pushing himself higher than Shaw, who flew under Tavin. Tavin instantly kicked down, his heel slamming into Shaw's shoulder. Shaw grunted in pain and rolled in midair, whipping his sword around, grazing Tavin across the cheek. With no sudden warning, they crashed into the cart, the feeble thing exploding into splinters and fragments, supplies and dust flying everywhere. Tavin coughed loudly and ignored his aches and pains, instead using the dust cloud as a diversion and rushing away towards the wall.

"Capture him!" Shaw's estranged voice came from behind Tavin, obviously angry that he allowed Tavin to invoke his emotions and momentarily gain victory over him. Tavin sprinted past soldier's, dodging misplaced and surprised attacks, his legs and lungs burning as he dove outside of the gate, spurring around the side of the wall and pressing himself against it.

The gate, on cue, slammed shut and Hawkins flitted up beside Tavin, urging him to leave. "The Orc's and our men are already falling back... I broke the gate mechanism and disabled a few things.. we should be able to place enough distance between us and them." he said, handing Tavin his horse's reins in the dark.

Tavin swung onto his steed, hugging the Chest with all his might, amazed he had manged to pull such feats off. He spurred the horse around and galloped off, Hawkins directly behind them as they rushed away from the Fort whom was now launching blind arrows and flares, trying to organize themselves at the same time.

As the Fort faded slightly from view, Tavin slowed his pace down, allowing himself and his horse to rest for a slight moment, his heart and adrenaline still pumping from the momentary fight with Shaw. It would have been a hard pressed fight and Shaw would have no doubt killed Tavin before he could have blinked or moved.. but invoking his anger and letting his own emotions blind him was the logical and only way Tavin gained leverage over him... enough leverage to escape and leave Shaw disappointed with himself.

His thoughts vanished and his head perked up as he heard sudden hooves approaching. Tavin wrung his reins around, squinting into the dark, trying to locate the cause of the sounds. As they drew closer, Tavin carefully drew his sword, wondering if it was simply Hawkins trying to catch back up. "Sire?" Hawkins called out from a different direction, adjusting Tavin's question slightly.

"Who is o-" he began to shout out challengingly, but he was cut short as suddenly a blur flashed past him and someone slammed into him, knocking him from his steed. The Chest fumbled out Tavin's grip, and he instantly growled in frustration, wondering who and how someone caught up to them so quickly. He kicked up instinctively, feeling his boot graze someone's arm or leg, accompanied by a small grunt. The Chest rattled however as the attacker gained a hold of it, their armor clanking as they remounted their steed. "Shit!" Tavin yelled, grabbing his own horses reins, spurring off after the ambusher, the tail of their white horse barely visible in the pitch black environment. Ignoring Hawkins and any sense of logic, Tavin pursed the person, wondering where they were leading Tavin.

The ground thrummed under them as they dashed across the humid Barrens. Some small firelight illuminated Tavin's view as the landscape suddenly dipped down, the rough dirt turning to cobble road under their horses hooves. This instantly told Tavin where he was:

Ratchet.

It was deserted though, a perfect place to lead Tavin to if the person hoped for a one on one bought with him. Hoping it was Shaw, wishing to pay Tavin back, Tavin sat up in the saddle, drawing closer to the person, close enough where Tavin suddenly jumped from his saddle, diving for the person, managing to wrap his arms around the persons lithe body.

Tavin wrenched the person from their saddle, dragging them down to the ground with Tavin, their bodies slamming into the cobbled street, the Chest banging to the ground, several hand widths away. Tavin reached for his sword, but a fist shot out of the darkness, stars flaring across Tavin's vision as his head was rammed by tempered steel. He groaned and stumbled up, raising his fists to defend himself again. By now, his eyes had become more adjusted to the moonlight, and he could make out the small framed outline of his attacker.

Tavin threw a kick at the person, knocking them sideways, their steel armor banging loudly as it met. The person twisted around and grabbed the Chest, dashing for a nearby illuminated household. Tavin dashed after them, still dazed from the blow from moments ago. He stumbled into the shop, squinting in the sudden firelight, his eyes darting around trying to locate the person. He drew his sword carefully, spotting the Chest lying on the counter ahead. Taking the bait, he moved towards it, jumping back knowingly as a cry rang out, a sword burying itself in the table in front of Tavin, where he had just been, cleaving it in half. Tavin finally gained insight on the thief, and gaped as his eyes gazed over Aydeline.

She gazed at him with burning hate, her eyes tainted by a sickening green, that of fel magick. "Aydeline.." Tavin whispered, nearly breaking at the sight of his lover brought to this state. "You bastard!" she screamed, swinging her sword around at him, Tavin blocking it instantly with a ring of steel. She pressed down upon him with impressive strength, but he reversed their positions quickly, pressing her against the wall, trying to keep them at a stalemate so he could speak with her.

"Why are you like this!" he shouted back, bringing his leg up to trap hers against the wall, leaving her no where to go. "Do you see what your arrogance and blindness has done Tavin?" she yelled, pushing him back and breaking away from him, lowering her sword and pointing an accusing finger at him. "Your so bent on pleasing the world, you forget to pay attention to those closest to you!" she said, her voice sounding so much different than he remembered. "What have you become Aydeline?" Tavin whispered, seeing the seething women before him, obviously possessed or influenced by some other entity or person. "Your not Aydeline, the true Aydeline." he said.

She shook with fury at this point, "Are you still comparing me to that bitch from months ago!" she said, charging at him with her sword. Tavin batted it aside, not allowing his emotions to control his movements. "Your worse than her!" he shouted, seeing the pain and anger build up further in her. Her hand suddenly snapped up, a bolt of green energy ripping from it, surprising Tavin as the fel magick slammed into his chest, tossing him across the room. Knowing now she was under the influence of some warlock or demon, Tavin surged up, determined to bring Aydeline back to her senses, his only restraint being that of death.

She swung at him, allowing her pain and frustration to drive her moves, powerful strokes meeting Tavin's calculated parries, her attacks winding her more quickly than Tavin's. Finally she disengaged from him, grabbing the Chest and dashing upstairs, obviously realizing her tactics were not working. He dashed up stairs after her, groaning as Aydeline disappeared over the balcony. Tavin dove out after her, dropping to the ground with a thud, hearing her run off towards the docks with the Chest in hand.

Sword in hand, Tavin rushed after her, their boots soon clanking across the wooden dock as they reached it. She drew her sword and cut the moor lines, jumping onto the deck of the ship. Tavin realized that Aydeline was trying to escape via the small sloop at the dock, the Alliance symbol on its sails. _Varian.._ Tavin thought grimly, finally catching up to her. He sprung across and tackled her, knocking her to the deck of the ship, the Chest sliding away from them. Aydeline flipped around, kicking Tavin viciously before springing to her feet and dashing across the deck for the Chest. She seized it and ran up deck to the helm. Tavin scurried after her, winded from the kick. Aydeline drew her sword, pointing in challengingly at Tavin, tears of both frustration and confusion were in her eyes.

"You've lost Tavin." she whispered, her voice gaining an odd baritone. Tavin took several careful steps closer, "What has done this to you, Aydeline?" he asked softly, cringing at the sight of her wicked green eyes. "You were supposed to be the hand that loved Lordaeron.. not the hand that destroyed it." he said, trying to invoke the real Aydeline buried beneath. "You were the queen that built Lordaeron, not the thief and traitor that destroyed it."

"STOP IT!" she screamed, dropping the Chest and swinging at Tavin angrily. Tavin parried the blow, surprised at the amount of force put behind it. They began exchanging blows back and forth, the silent night in Ratchet broken with the sound of grating steel as the two battled. Aydeline was unlike anyone else Tavin had faced; The fact that they trained together made the fight difficult, considering they knew every combination and sword stroke that the other was going to do, but also the fact that it was emotionally difficult to see his beloved brought this low and broken, forced to fight him, or so he hoped she was being forced. At first he had thought she was acting on her own behalf back at Fort Triumph.. but now hearing her voice and seeing her state, Tavin knew that wasn't true.

Aydeline's luck deviated as she slipped suddenly, her defenses faltering. Tavin quickly swung his leg around, clipping her own legs from under her and forcing to crash to the deck. She gripped her sword still, but hung her head in defeat, bracing herself for the final blow.

However, Tavin lowered his sword, shaking his head. "I will not kill you..." he whispered.

They both waited in silence for a moment, before Aydeline did the unexpected:

"But I will."

She twisted around, driving her sword into Tavin's side. Tavin's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled back, gripping his bleeding side. He glanced down at his hand, finding it covered in his own blood. He raised his eyes to meet Aydeline's. "How could you..?" She viciously kicked him, knocking him overboard. As Tavin fell, he saw a touch of regret in Aydeline's eyes.

He crashed into the water, his vision dimming slightly as his blood floated around him, staining the water. Tavin coughed loudly as he weakly pounded on the side of the ship, reaching for the net that draped over the ship. His strength faded from him and he couldn't grip it fully, instead he fell back into the water again, simply trying to stay afloat now.

The sloop slipped away from Tavin, cruising around the coast before fading from view in the night.

Tavin numbly slipped the Alliance soldier's plates off, letting them sink to the bottom, knowing his were still with Hawkins, thankfully. Released of the weight, Tavin painfully tried to wade toward the shore, knowing he had lost alot of blood already. As his vision began to dim however, a pair of feet pounded across the deck hurriedly. "He's here!" a voice shouted. Tavin recognized it as one of the Crow's. Another pair of feet crossed the deck, before several hands grabbed under his arms, pulling him up onto the dock.

"Dear heavens.." Hawkins murmured, glancing over Tavin's deep wound. "We... we have to go after her.." Tavin said, still feeling an edge of strength within him. Hawkins shook his head, "Not in your state."

Fed up, Tavin grabbed the edge of Hawkins mask, dragging him down to eye level. "That is an order.. mend me on the ship, but we are not loosing those plans." he croaked. Hawkins hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Understood."

* * *

Aydeline stood on the deck of the ship, the Chest at her feet. It was a victory.. but a bitter one.

A silhouetted figure flitted up on the deck, masked by the darkness but Aydeline already knew who it was.

"You did well." he whispered, spotting the Chest at her feet. She grimaced in distaste, not affected by his puppet spell at the moment. She shivered and tried to press past him, but his arm flung up, barring her way. "But you froze at several points." he added. She backed up, facing him. "You took my one emotion and turned it into a rebellion.. you turned me against my kingdom, made me look like a bitch and a traitor..." she whispered angrily.

He backhanded her suddenly, the strength of the blow making her stumble back slightly, her heavy armor plates clanking. Aydeline exhaled sharply, letting the sting of the slap settle for a moment, before she wrenched a small dagger from her belt and swung around, the tip whistling for the man's neck. So much pent up fury against him, how he had taken one small emotion and twisted it to bend her to his will. She had spotted him in daytime in priests clothing, but his knowledge of puppetry and fel magick obviously denoted otherwise. She didn't even know his name.. she only knew he was hierarchy in Stormwind. He controlled her will, her movements and to an extent, her emotions. At times under his influence, she even questioned her love for Tavin.

It was this control now that stopped her when the blade was a hairbreadth away from his neck. He didn't even flinch a muscle. She cried out in frustration, trying to press her arm down, but like a stone it wouldn't budge. "Such anger.." he whispered, his soft hand flitting up to her face, caressing her cheek softly, but at the last moment he flicked his wrist and slapped her sharply, causing her cheek to redden with both pain and shame. She cringed and managed to tilt her head away from him.

"Sadistic bastard." she said through gritted teeth. He only cracked a smirk. "It would be wise to let go of your insubordination..." he remarked. Aydeline shivered at his words, which echoed the words from the Shade of Tavin awhile ago; which perhaps was the most sinister part of her life she dared to remember. She remained silent towards him, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked after a pause.

He smiled wryly and tipped his head, his icy grey glare burning to a wicked green like her own. "My master originally brought Lordaeron to it's knees.. I'm merely continuing his legacy."

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry about lack of updates, but I tried to manage out a big chapter this time. I am still waiting on a review though, I would surely love one!_

_-Tavin_


	5. Defiance

**_Chapter Five_**

_"Aydeline."_

_The soft patter of feet filled the house as a small girl ran through the house, frantic for her mothers call, rushing into the bedroom where she lay, instantly grabbing a hold of her mothers hand's with her tiny fingers. She gazed up at her with wondrous eyes, shutting them softly and laying them against her mothers arm. Her mother patted her head softly, smiling wearily. "You are so beautiful.." she whispered lovingly. "I have no doubt you will find a handsome knight to be yours.."_

_Her mother coughed several times, the pain evident on her face. She exhaled softly and laid her head back, closing her eyes silently, fading away and taking her last breath. The small girl hardly understood, her mind confused as she watched her mother lay there motionless. A heavy hand wrapped itself around her shoulder, the owner kneeling down next to her, a red flame emblazoned on her white tabard. Bridgitte glanced over at the small girl, smiling kindly. "She's in a better place now." she said, trying to make the young girl understand. It took such a toll on her, to see this.. it was one of the main reasons why she strove so much against the undead, so that this would never happen again... _

_The girl nodded in slight understanding and glanced up at her mothers pale face, her surroundings fading and nothing left but white.._

_Like snow..._

_Wintergarde was silent this night, the patrols roaming the walls quietly, their breath coming out in white mist in front of their armored faces, their hands coated with frost and snow gripping their sheathed blades. The inn was even more quiet, albeit the creaking floorboards and sounds that sprung out randomly and ominously through the old inn. On a balcony on the far side of the inn was a man, bare from the waist up. It was cold and his sweat steamed upwards around him, but he ignored the chilling winds, his mind elsewhere.. on someone. His heart was thundered from moments ago and he grinned to himself, naturally looking over his shoulder to spot the person on his mind. _

_She smiled softly, her amber eyes twinkling with amusement as she leaned against the doorframe, her head tilted back as she gazed at him through the veil that partially covered her eyes. She was bare, too, except for a small shawl she held against her lithe frame. It was no doubt obvious why she was unclothed.. She raised a crooked finger to him, her eyes sending the message that she didn't have to speak. He smiled wryly, returning to her, pressing himself against her, their lips meeting for a moment before she drew away, letting the shawl fall to the ground. Her body was like fire beneath him, flaring up with anticipation and pleasure. His hands slid up her spine, sending shivers across her body, her eyes fluttering open and trailing towards the bed back in the room, its contents spewed about.. for good reasons. He grinned slyly and-_

"Memories are such a precious thing.."

Aydeline's eyes flew open, her breath coming in pants and a film of cold sweat coating her skin. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out where she was, and who was nearby.. _Is it a dream? _she asked herself.

"I would hope not."

Aydeline's breath hitched at the startling voice. "Tavin?" she cried out, her mind still hazed by the memory of him and her that night so long ago. Silence permitted for a few moments, her eyes slightly becoming adjusted to the dark. And as they did, she found herself staring at a pair of wicked green eyes, glancing over her lasciviously.

"If only."

Aydeline recognized the voice and instantly every memory rushed back to her, the hard realization of the present slamming into her harshly, her heart dropping severely. Her anger flared at this point, "Bastard!" she screamed, springing to her feet. "Take me back!" she demanded, breathing heavily. He only laughed at her empty demands however, "And deprive myself of this.. "fun"?" he asked, choosing his words carefully, but with leisure. He scoffed and turned his back on her, turning to gander out the window of the creaking ship. Tears of frustration brimmed in Aydeline's eyes. The man's head suddenly perked up, and he swept passed her and out of the room, heading for the deck. Aydeline sat there for a moment, but sudden curiosity, or courage, overcame her and she slipped out into the hold, now able to glance outside at the deck which was bathed in moonlight.

The shadow of the Warlock loomed near the doorway, and so Aydeline leaned against the wall between them, pressing her head against the wall and straining her ears to the sounds on the opposite side of the wall. Silence lingered for a moment before the sound of rustling wings filled the air, accompanied by a couple of soft thuds as two, or more, things dropped to the deck.

"Varian is on his way back to Stormwind." a deep voice rumbled.

"And our men are in positions waiting." an icy voice added.

Another pause, then, "We go meet our convoy then... perhaps we will enact the coup before Lordaeron can butt in." Aydeline instantly recognized the Warlock's voice. "I thought your puppet killed their King?" the icy voice asked, a worried note entering his voice. "Unfortunately she did not, however they are stalled for the time being.. enough time for us." the Warlock answered, relieving the owner of the icy voice.

"And what of the puppet herself?" the deep voice questioned. "I will leave the blood on her hands." the Warlock answered crisply, his words sending a shiver down Aydeline's spine. _What does he mean by that.. _she thought to herself, more worry settling into her heart.. along with fear. Aydeline sensed the two guest's nodding for they then said, "Very well, we will see you in due time, brother." Before the Warlock cared to answer, wings ruffled again and two shadow's swooped past the doorway, out over the sea and away.

Aydeline sprung to her feet, seeking to slip back to the room before the Warlock discovered her eavesdropping, but as she turned her back her motives were prevented as a soft voice drifted from the doorway. "Aydeline." he said crisply, a bit of aggravation entering his voice. She meekly glanced over her shoulder finding his tainted green eyes leering out at her, narrowing as they caught each other's eyes. He said no words, instead rose his hand and crooked a finger at her, demanding that she come out on the deck with him.

Carefully, she crossed the hold back to the doorway and exited out onto the deck, surprised to find herself gazing at thick forests on the coastline. "Ahh home." the Warlock said stepping up beside her and placing his hands on the railing, inhaling deeply. A silence lingered between them before he finally spoke up. "If you wish to live, which I would think you do, then I would suggest following my every order." he said sharply, reaching up to unclasp his robe, letting the dark garment fall to the ground, revealing pure white robes trimmed with royal blue underneath. "For, you see, I have some qualms against partaking in the way most men punish insolent prisoners, especially women..." he paused and let the comment soak in for a second. He turned his back to her and walked up to the Chest which sat on a crate against the wall. He flipped it open, revealing several stacks of paper and scrolls along with a pure gold bishop's hat with the symbol of the Holy Church upon it.

"However." he suddenly said, bringing Aydeline back to par with him. "My men have no qualms against said things." he slipped the hat out of the Chest and closed it carefully, turning to face her. "And so, I rest my case, for I believe you understand my words." he finished, smirking at her as the realization settled in and a few uncomfortable memories rushed back to her, her face growing pale with fearful understanding.

His smirk deepened at this and he slipped the miter onto his head and suddenly Aydeline recognized him. Without the dark clothing, the rugged face and green eyes, he was Reverend Tholomew, a prominent figure in the Holy Church and perhaps the Archbishop's closest assistant. To find out that he in fact was a Warlock was an interesting irony and obviously blasphemy. He wrapped several prayer beads in-between his fingers and grabbed a hold of the Chest. "Keep silent and all will pertain to be well." he said, regaining his quiet comforting tone he owned as a Reverend.

He slipped up the deck back to the helm, where the wheel was entirely controlling itself, obviously by some form of magic. The magic dispersed and Tholomew grabbed a hold of it, manually steering the ship around the coast. It didn't take long before they broke free of the green trees of Elywynn and the walls of Stormwind entered their view, along with the several ships that were anchored in the harbor.

It was late and only guards roamed the dock's, their lanterns held high as they swept patrols along the edge's of the harbor. The sloop easily rolled around and rode into the harbor, a deep splash of water crying out as their anchor was dropped. The sloop shuddered to a halt alongside the docks, the light ship needing only a small amount of weight to stop it. Several soldiers rushed towards them, some holding mooring line.

Aydeline watched silently as the soldiers attached the hawsers to the bollards, mooring the ship in place so it wouldn't drift while docked in the harbor. A plank was extended up to the deck and the soldier's stepped back, waiting on them to exit the ship. Tholomew appeared behind Aydeline and grabbed the back of her cloak, flicking up her cowl before seizing a hold of her arm, leading her down the plank and onto the pier into the waiting soldier's.

"Reverend Tholomew!" one of the soldier's exclaimed, seeming surprised at the arrival of the man. "Has King Varian arrived yet?" Tholomew asked abruptly glancing around for the King's flagship. The soldier nodded eagerly, "Aye sir! He arrived weary from the Barrens earlier in the day." Tholomew nodded in return, "I will meet with him shortly, however I need to return to my office." he declared. The soldier nodded, "We will escort you to the Cathedral, sir." he offered. Not wanting to raise suspicion, Tholomew nodded, raising his hand for them to lead the way.

Aydeline kept silent as she fell in, in front of Tholomew, as the group made its way through the night for the church. Aydeline could feel the cold gaze of Tholomew focused on her, his hand straying slightly behind her arm in case she tried anything suspicious or tricky. Casually, she glanced back quickly, catching his eyes, suddenly noticing they were back to blue instead of wicked green. His eye's narrowed slightly and she turned back around hastily. His hand grazed her arm, silently communicating with her.

For the remainder of the short trip she remained silent, a bit of anxiety and fear settling in her mind as the Cathedral came into view, where she and Tholomew would be in a closed space alone. Light only knew why he wanted to return to his office..

The escorts stopped at the foot of the church, turning sharply and saluting the Reverend. "Light bless you." he whispered, raising his hand peacefully at them, his prayer beads clacking against each other. The soldiers departed and Tholomew sharply nudged Aydeline up the stairs, leading her into the Cathedral which was silent and devoid of anyone.

Aydeline glanced up the sanctuary, her eyes filtering past the empty pillars and tapestry's, up towards the altar which held the Archbishop's staff upon it, glimmering with holy light and brilliance in the soft moonlight that filtered in through the stained glass windows. Tholomew scoffed at it under his breath, turning to the left into one of the corridors, down a flight of stairs and ending at a stained oak door. Tholomew pushed it open softly revealing his quarters and office, the walls lined with numerous bookcases, all filled with endless books, tomes and volumes.

Tholomew shut the door behind them, locking it shut and turning and walking to a wardrobe in the corner, flinging it open to reveal its contents. Aydeline remained silent as he removed his vestments, tucking them away into the wardrobe, in turn reaching into the very back to pull out a set of fine silk clothing that was pure black. He quietly slipped the trousers on, along with half calf boots. As he moved to put on the silk shirt, however, a piece of linen fell from the top pocket, floating to the ground.

Aydeline gazed at it;

A blood red handkerchief.

Anywhere else within Azeroth, that small piece of linen would have been normal.. however within the confides of the Kingdom of Stormwind, it was an abomination to carry it, especially if one had an intent or allegiance behind it.

Her eyes snapped back up to Tholomew, "Defias." she whispered, the word sour as it rolled off her tongue.

Tholomew bent down and gingerly picked up the bandanna, ultimately showing Aydeline his true motives. "You really are a two faced bastard." she commented, "A priest and revered person of Stormwind on one side... then a Warlock and a corrupt Defias thief the next.." she whispered, narrowing her eyes at him. Tholomew smirked, "We all live a lie in some way." he noted, tossing the bandanna over his shoulder and letting it rest there. He crossed the small threshold to a part of the bookcase, reaching for a crimson colored book. It read STONEMASONRY across its spine, almost making Aydeline laugh at it. It was hidden in plain sight, so clever. He grabbed it and pulled it out of its slot, flipping it open to reveal its hallow pages, cut out to make a small hiding space. It was so simple and cliche, yet so effective. Tholomew pulled a small key from its depths before closing the book and tucking it back away on the shelf.

He returned to his desk, placing a hand on it and pushing forward, the seemingly heavy wooden desk gliding forward on hidden hinges, leaving only the carpet that covered the stone floor. Tholomew brushed the edge of it with his boot, folding it back to reveal a silver key hole in the floor, no doubt the rest was obvious to Aydeline.

He inserted the key and turned it with a small snick, the fake stone coming up as the Reverend pulled it up, revealing a set of hidden stairs that expanded further down below. The echo of footsteps came from below and several figures appeared from the hidden stairwell, all in black leather armor with red bandanna's tied around their faces. Two men and one woman.

"Reverend!" exclaimed the women, gingerly kissing him on the cheek in a sultry manner. "Vanessa." Tholomew said softly, smiling at her. "Everything is in place for the coup.. at last we will have what once should have been ours." he said, a tone of bitterness touching his voice. The woman, Vanessa, placed a comforting hand on his chest, "Have patience, dear Tholomew.. in time we will strike and have success.. for now we wait and put our final pieces into play." she said softly, hushing Tholomew.

_Vanessa.._ Aydeline thought to herself.. the name sounded familiar and rang a small bell at the back of her mind.

"All my father worked for will finally pay off." Vanessa said, smiling with a bit of hidden mirth, reveling in how close she was to victory.

At her words, Aydeline realized who the woman was; Vancleef's daughter. She must have revealed herself and taken control of the Defias Brotherhood.

Vanessa took an interest in Aydeline suddenly, sauntering over to her, her leather encased hands softly flicking back her cowl to reveal Aydeline's pale and bitter tinged face. "Aydeline Wilhelm.." Vanessa said, letting the name roll off her tongue with leisure. "Such a.. a surprise." she said. "So far from home, are we."

Aydeline favored her with a small smile, "Displaced, I am." she whispered, struggling not the slap the woman, nor fling herself at Tholomew and attack him. Vanessa sensed this and grabbed her chin with two fingers, pinching it and lifting it up a bit. She brought her lips close to her ear, "Watch yourself." she said crisply, pulling back and lingering for a moment, waiting to see if Aydeline would respond.

Aydeline abated her emotions for the moment and remained still, her eyes, however, never leaving Vanessa.

Tholomew seemed slightly surprised, but he didn't comment on it.

Satisfied, Vanessa wheeled back around, placing her back to Aydeline and facing Tholomew. "We will strike for the heart first, but do we strike high or low is the question?" she asked, speaking in riddles to her fellow thieves. Aydeline's eyes settled on the back of her belt, which held two crossed dagger's in sheaths. It was tempting...

"If we strike low, it will only anger him further and he will fight to his dying breath for his late son." Tholomew commented, revealing what they were speaking of: Varian and Anduin.

Aydeline's eyes shaded over the dagger's again.. if she had speed she could do it...

She sprung forward, grabbing a dagger with one hand and wrapping her arm around Vanessa's neck with the other, pulling her back and whipping the dagger down, the tip whistling for he exposed collarbone. Vanessa suddenly twisted and released herself from Aydeline's hold, unsheathing the other dagger and raising it in front of her.

She smirked and didn't say a word, instead narrowing her eyes at Aydeline. Aydeline, in turn, crouched into a defensive stance, her eyes darting between Tholomew and Vanessa. "We can fight, or you can release me." Aydeline whispered, a bit of courage touching her voice... it was all she could muster. Vanessa laughed at her empty threat, "You sound lost, child." She said, edging closer to Aydeline.

Aydeline bit the bottom of her lip, watching the dagger weave in between Vanessa's hands, waiting for the flicker of movement so she could parry it. What she didn't expect was the whistling fist that came from another direction, slamming into Aydeline's temple, knocking her to the ground with stars splattered across her vision. The dagger skirted away from Aydeline's reach and she tried to dive for it, but Vanessa's foot connected with her rib's, kicking her across the office.

Aydeline groaned in pain, the disappointment of defeat settling in as she couldn't move. Vanessa stopped over her, seeming displeased. A silence lingered between them, before, "We will work on your insolence."

And her vision went black.

* * *

_Our time has come._

_For years, we prepared, we grew stronger.., While you rested in your cradle of power.._

Tholomew glanced out over the city, hidden in the shadow of the statue, his eyes scanning the city, his scarlet bandanna fluttering in the breeze. A multitude of daggers shimmered at his hip as he shifted his feet slightly.

_Believing your people were safe and protected this time.._

His eyes crossed over another shadow, spotting the outline of Vanessa as she scanned the city as well, perfectly hidden to any other onlooker from the ground. Tholomew enjoyed the silence of stealth, the flawlessness of blending into the shadows.. it was exhilarating and at the the same time it fed his sense of power.

_You were trusted to lead the Alliance, but you were deceived by your own people; as we perfected our powers in silence, accepting being outcasts, thrown out for being good.. the very thing you strive to be... You assumed no force could challenge you, nor we would ever forget the debt you owe us._

_And now,_

_Finally,_

_We. Have. Returned._

_

* * *

_

_Authors Note:_

_Plot twist! and yes I stole this last part from SWTOR... Reviews anyone..?_


	6. Struggle

**Chapter Six**

Duskwood was quiet as three ship's crept along the shoreline, their sails drawn up to hide their allegiance, allowing only the waves and current to drift them slightly in. The fog was heavy and thick, giving perfect camouflage for the ships. Their wooden bow's creaked and groaned under the riptide, only a handful of figures littering the deck at the moment.

"Should we land now, sir?" a quiet voice whispered from beside Tavin suddenly. He placed a face with the voice and glanced out over the water and nodded. "I only hope we can reach Stormwind in time.."

A deep fear clung to his heart for the Kingdom of Stormwind, and for Aydeline whom resided there now..

* * *

"Fire!"

Shots rang out across the night as muzzle flashes lit up the tunnel, a cacophony of rounds streaking across the grounds and burying themselves in the sparse band of thieves, riddling them and stopping them dead in their tracks. The Stormwind soldier's were weary and burdened, perhaps one of the last units left within the confides of the walls, which were now sealed shut, barring any reinforcements from the outside, or allowing anyone to escape from the inside.

Several hours ago, an explosion rattled Stormwind as the main portcullis into Stormwind was ripped apart by a chain of explosions, destroying the main way into Stormwind, except that by sea and flight. Confused and slightly dazed, Stormwind quickly sealed the harbor off, but soon further fell subject to mass murder as Defias bandits appeared everywhere, killing Officers and Enlisted alike, quickly blazing a trail for the keep and obviously Varian. Where they had come from was beyond anyone, considering Stormwind was quarantined off, but they came in waves, destroying most of the royal guard and almost dispatching Varian, whom scathingly managed to seal shut the keep, then barricade himself within it, leaving perhaps a handful of soldiers and some nobles left. Apart from the keep, the main regiment that protected Stormwind quickly fell by the bandit's attacks, leaving maybe a company of men surviving.. if that.

Commander Welsh knew nothing of the civilians or any other soldier's remaining within Stormwind, his men had retreated to the Trade District, forming their last stand with their backs against the rubble of the main portcullis, trying slowly dwindle Defias numbers from the small tunnel at the front of the District. Morale depressed, Welsh knew they had to make a run soon for the keep or manage to make a plan, but he also knew no doubt they would be subject to countless ambushes... he truly wondered if it was worth the risk.

It wasn't long before the peaceful hued sky above Stormwind was burned to red as the city fell to razing, the dark forms of Defias' flitting across the city grounds, their bandannas worn proudly around their face as the words "Defiance!" rang out across the once proud city... Welsh wondered how they would survive what was now the second fall of Stormwind...

* * *

Tholomew glanced out across Stormwind, shuffling his boots across the rooftop, his eye glittering with pride as he watched Stormwind slowly burn under the Defias' revenge. He enjoyed to think of this as repossession.. they were never paid for their services to the House of Nobles, and now they finally had the city back in their hands, wrenched away from the proud nation of Stormwind. Tholomew smiled spitefully under his mask for the umpteenth time that day.

He glanced to his left, looking at Vanessa with favor, enjoying the way the black leather hugged her frame along with the glittering daggers strung about her waist... They suited her well.

"We did it." Tholomew said above the crackling of the fires, slipping up beside her. Her eyes glimmered dangerously as she nodded in agreement, "That we did.." she raised her right hand and held it against the burning skyline, her cog tattoo seeming fitting against the sight of the razed city. She allowed herself just to smile slightly as she wished her father could see the success of the situation. It had taken years to reach this point; years of precise planning and executions to finally pay back Stormwind, the nation they had former shed blood, sweat and tears for... It was so fitting that in the peak of their lively hood that they should be brought down by the very hands whom rebuilt them.

"The Defiance will be here soon enough.." Tholomew said, breaking Vanessa from her reverie. She grinned wickedly at his words, remembering the ship, surprised slightly that she had forgotten momentarily about it. "Aye.." she whispered, turning her eyes to scan the harbor, imagining _The Defiance _strolling into the harbor, its decks ablaze with the ingenuity of Goblin engineering.. no doubt the harbor would be rubble in a matter of minutes_. The Defiance_ was the centerpiece of the Brotherhood's firepower; a historic ogre Juggernaught from the First War that once sat motionless in the Deadmines, but finally, after years of reconstruction, it was operational again.. and ready to raze the coast of Stormwind.

"I can hardly wait.." she said, commenting on his words.

"And the girl?" he asked from behind her, showing an edge of curiosity in her. Vanessa wheeled around at this, catching the tone in his voice. She raised an eyebrow at him, "What of her?" she asked, turning the question upon him, seeking to invoke an adequate answer.. and also to make him choose his words wisely.

"I was merely wondering what we intend to do with her." he said, the tone slighlty disapeering.. but still there. _I like the use of "we".. _Vanessa thought to herself. She let the silence linger for a moment as she thought about the girl still locked within the confides of Tholomew's office. It was impressive to think that it was the Queen of Lordaeron under their thumb at the moment.. no doubt they should use her to her full extent and manipulate the Kingdom of Lordaeron for awhile, or at least stay them away from their territory. With the Horde nearly disbanded and behind their walls and the main benefactor of the Alliance at its knee's with no one knowing... all that stood in the way of the Defias essentially controlling Azeroth, was Loraderon.

"Well we cannot kill her.." Vanessa finally said. She paused for a moment, "How is she complying today?" she asked finally. "Rather well... She actually seems to be turned, but then again I am feeling a strange presence, or presences surrounding her; whether or not this is the Fel Magick affecting her, or if its something deeper... I cannot place." Tholomew answered.

Vanessa nodded, partially glad about the news. "Is the real Aydeline still dwelling within there, or is she merely your puppet now?" she asked, deepening the question. Tholomew shook his head, "I have her under my control at times, and at others her will overrides my control, and I am left but to watch how she acts.. and surprisingly she complies, even with the free will." he said. Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Do you believe that another entity is perhaps possessing her?" she asked. Tholomew shrugged slightly, "Perhaps... If it is, they are certainly powerful... She is extremely strong, especially her magick, however when under this other influence... its almost frightening." he said.

Vanessa ran a hand through her hair, glancing away for the moment. "How did you manage to influence her in the first place?" she asked. "She had a bit of defiance against her King, a bit of insolence and a bit of regret, among other feelings... so with these mixed, it was only simple to bend her to my will using thoughts and events, until finally her will became mine..." he paused, and glanced over at Vanessa, "It's a labyrinth of the mind, and basically like playing chess." he finished, putting it in simpler terms. She nodded and the two fell quiet for a moment.

"I will.. "attend" to her for the moment." Vanessa declared suddenly, walking across the rooftops towards the Cathedral, which was essentially the only part of Stormwind not burning at the moment. Tholomew murmured something but Vanessa heard it not, as she bounded down to the streets, making her way towards the Square.

* * *

The burning was unbearable.

Aydeline screamed in agony as she writhed on the floor, the deprivation of Fel Magick raged pain through her body; her eyes were a ghastly green, her teeth gained a primitive look as well as the rest of her features.. it was terrifying for anyone to see, let alone experience. But Aydeline had only one mindset right now: to feel the Fel Magick course through her veins again, the euphoric feeling of the demon tainted sorcery as it ripped through her, giving her the slight edge that she suddenly needed just to live.

Hungry, Aydeline scoured the office, ripping open Tholomew's drawers, sending files and dossier's everywhere, spilling countless papers across the floor along with quills, inkbottles and other various utensils. Finally her hand wrenched out what she was partially seeking:

An alchemy kit.

However this was no ordinary alchemy kit, which would contain hued potions or crushed herbs alongside a mortar and pestle. This one was more gnarled and ancient looking. A small stone basin with intricate engravings around the rim. Lying on its side in the middle was a large flask, filled to the brim with a wicked green substance, a fresh wax seal around the stopper at the top.

Aydeline wrenched the stopper off and tilted her head and the flask back, allowing the contents to cascade down her throat and into her body. The liquid burned her throat but the pain was instantly blocked out by the wave of euphoria that crashed over her, causing her veins to pulse with excitement. The withdrawals washed away, the Fel Magick coursed through her, giving her a high for a moment...

But suddenly:

_Anach kyree! A-rul shach kigon! Gor'om haguul! Katra zil shukil!_

A cacophony of demonic words rushed into her head, inciting more pain and agony than before, the words attacking her from all angles, allowing her no where to go within the confides of her mind. She screamed in pain, tears streaming down her pain wrenched face as she clawed at her head, trying to make the voices stop.

"LEAVE!" she cried, blindly swinging into the air. Her fists flew forth, trying to strike her invisible enemy in hope that the voices would stop. All she met however was the fragile surface of the wardrobe mirror, the glass shattering into pieces and cutting her hand deeply, adding to her pain further. She cried out and fell to the ground, sobbing and heaving at the voices that continually scrabbled at her sanity.

_Shaza-kiel!_

Aydeline dove within her mind, finding the source of the uprising, grabbing a wretched hold of it.

...

"_You will not control me!" Aydeline screamed at the looming dark figure present in her mind. It cracked a sadistic smile, its deep demonic runes covering its body glowing ominously. "You've belittled your faith, and you've hidden it for so long, away from your "holy" husband... Ahh the vagabond and wretched tithe payer..." he said, speaking in riddles, beginning to circle her. "I've allowed my.. "servant" to extend his control over you, but in truth I've always been in control of you my dear.. ever since you lost your sanity and faith in that dark, dank room.. with that image of-_

_"Silence!" she screamed, wishing not the reminisce of that night.. "I see I've hit a note!" it whispered, edging closer to her. Aydeline flinched away, but a burning hand soared out and seized a hold of her. "Control;"_

_"It is mine."_

Vanessa slipped into the Chapel, surprised to not her the echoes of painful screams, or any form of sound filling the spacious ceilings... It was odd. She sighed and slipped down into Tholomew's office, her hand straying towards her dagger slightly, in case the ignorant broad tried anything hasty. Instead, she found Aydeline waiting behind Tholomew's desk, a tome in her hand as she scanned its pages. Vanessa observed her for a moment, noting the deep green eyes, swirling with some sort of.. magic? aura? Vanessa could not quite place the word to describe it, but it was certainly interesting, if not disturbing.

"You seem different..." Vanessa commented, making her presence known, stepping out of the shadows and up to the front of the desk, her eyes never leaving Aydeline. She looked up from her readings, staring at Vanessa with the same unnerving eyes, "Solitude does change those caught in the abyss..." she whispered, her voice containing an edged tone. Vanessa ignored it, "I trust you've come to accept our views?" she asked, hoping Tholomew's words about her cooperating would prove to be true. Aydeline paused for a moment, seeming to ponder.

"Acceptance is not the word I would use." Aydeline said, dropping the book on the desk and standing up. "I prefer the word.. Synergy." she whispered, pausing to let the words soak in.

_Smart girl.._ Vanessa thought to herself. She didn't know the literal or common meaning of Synergy, however in her arcane studies the word became present when combining magic types, such as fire and arcane, or ice and arcane.. and also demonic with life forces and other arcane elements. It, in simple terms, was the cooperative action of two or more elements, resulting in a different or greater response than that of the individual elements... Add fire to fire, and you get a bigger fire.

Vanessa eyed her for a moment, before nodding approvingly, motioning for her to follow. The two slipped out of the Cathedral and out into the Square, walking across the deserted district. Aydeline glanced up, seeing the flames licking the sky from the Trade District mainly, as well as a few houses nearby; ash coated the air and drifted down onto the streets, soon glazing almost every square of Stormwind, the heated winds in the city carrying around.

They began to exit the subsection of the city, however Vanessa cursed loudly as they found themselves in a precarious position;

In the sights of the remaining Stormwind Guard.

The leader amongst them pointed a gauntleted finger towards them, screaming several commands, the soldier's instantly dropping down and raising their rifles, hesitating not in the slightest bit at this point. Vanessa dove back and wrapped herself around Aydeline, slamming the two to the ground just as the stone above them shattered into fragments as rounds buried themselves into the stone walls.

Before Vanessa and Aydeline could make another move to escape, a shuddering sound rumbled through the air, halting the two parties in silence for a moment..

..

A whistling sound singed the air...

And Vanessa's eyes grew wide.

"Run!" she screamed, hauling Aydeline up and stumbling away, trying to get away from the gate.

No sooner did they brush past the fountain, did the entrance into the Square explode with a brilliant cloud of dust and shattered shards, as something obliterated the archway completely, collapsing the entrance into the Square, further separating the two from each other.

"Damn't.." Vanessa muttered, wiping a smudge of soot away from her eyes, pulling Aydeline back to her feet at the same time.

* * *

Welsh cursed loudly as he shielded his face from the debris that flew past his face, caused by the sudden explosion that crashed in through the harbor, destroying the archway into Cathedral Square. Welsh coughed and waved a hand over his face, glancing to the right, out into the bay. "Dear Light..." he whispered, his eyes settling on the confides of an ogre Juggernaut that bellied itself in the harbor, its massive guns pointed at the city, their depths billowing with black smoke from the gunpowder. It would no doubt take the cannoneers several moments to clean and reload the guns... but obviously when they fired, it was devastating.

"Go!" Welsh yelled, waving a hand towards the Keep.. they needed to get away from the range of those guns, otherwise they'd find themselves destroyed under countless chunks of rubble and debris. In addition, they needed to catch those Defias if they could... they looked important. Ignoring the urge to grin at his sensible decisions, Welsh took off, his men with him, their rifles ready to fire need be.

The group burst around the corner, eying the bridge over into the Dwarven District, just as the same two figures skittered across it. "Fire!" Welsh roared, his men not even hesitating, bringing their rifles level and squeezing the triggers, a volley of cascading shots echoing across the Canal's as a half dozen lethal rounds whistled towards their targets. The rounds roared across the canal, but grazed by the figures, slamming into the walls with no luck. The two figures dashed away, skittering around the corner towards the Keep.

"After them!" Welsh roared, hoping to corner them against the sealed walls of the Keep. Their plate armor clanked as they sprinted after them, many forsaking their firearms for their swords, wrenched them from their scabbards and keeping them ready as they charged after the two lone figures.

* * *

The two dashed around the corner, finding barricades and sandbags awaiting them in front of the Keep, likely the first defense thrown up by the guards before they retreated within the Keep itself. Vanessa and Aydeline hurried and slid down behind them, finding several discarded weapons strewn about, including several flintlock pistols. Vanessa immediately grabbed one and glanced over the sandbags, silently hoping some of their rogue's would notice the stray guard and execute an ambush.

Until then, it was the two of the, verses the guards.

A folly of gunshots rang out, the sandbags hissing in resistance when the rounds struck them, tearing parts of the canvas apart, the sand inside bleeding out of the sacks into the street. Vanessa spewed out several choice words, before grabbing a hold of another flintlock pistol, bringing both of them up. She waited for the pause in the folly, before she sprung up, aiming the two pistols at the center of the group, pulling the triggers sharply. Instantly, black powder exploded out of the barrels, hurling the two rounds forward, striking one guard in the chest, another in the neck. Blood spurted from the guards wounds, throwing them to the ground, their rifles skittering away from them. Another volley shot out just as Vanessa began to duck, several of the rounds grazing by her shoulder, managing to tear the leather slightly but missing the skin by a hair's length.

She threw the two smoking guns away, grabbing the second, and last, pair. The smoke from the gunpowder and the fires had fogged the area, casting a haze over the square, obscuring everyones vision especially those with firearms, considering all they could see now were faint outlines. She waited for the lull in the firing, but as the first chain of rounds seemed to stop, various shots rang out in the distance and suddenly a light exploded overhead, illuminating the entire square, bathing it in red light.

"Flare!" a soldier screamed behind them. Vanessa peeked over the fortifications to find several of the soldiers scattering for sparse cover, most facing the other way turning their attention away from Vanessa and Aydeline, turning their attention to whatever lay behind all of them. Vanessa instantly seized the opportunity and took the last two pistols, firing them towards the center of the ragged band. She smirked as she heard two painful yells as the rounds found their correct marks. Finally, a lull in the firing appeared, the scent of gunpowder moist in the air as black smoke billowed from the handful of discarded guns both by Vanessa and near the fallen soldiers ahead of them. She sensed a few still remained alive, but they obviously had no were else to go, no weapons... a last stand.

Her keen ears perked up as she heard soft padded feet drop down across the cobble stone behind them, the resounding click of rifle mechanisms being cocked back as the other faction of attackers quickly took over. Vanessa stood up, a faint sense of confidence leading her towards the epicenter of the fight. As she neared, a small bolt of relief ran through her as she spotted familiar red bandannas encircling the remaining guards, the Defias' rifles and flintlock's raised towards the surrendering guards. She instantly assumed command and placed herself in front of the captain of the rough handful of soldiers. She snatched his pistol from his belt and rolled the firing rig back, priming the hand cannon for a single shot. Whomever would be on the receiving end of the handgun when it went off at this range would surely not live to see the gunpowder clear from the air.

"You sicken me." the man finally spat out, glaring at Vanessa with a malevolent gaze. She only smiled back though, deciding to humor him to the slightest bit. "Revenge is bittersweet." she merely said, jabbing him with the gun, jerking her head towards the doors of the keep. He curled his lip and scoffed, "Line men of honor up to die like pigs at a slaughterhouse?" he murmured, regretfully obeying her orders, leading the sparse men left towards their graves along the gate.

"Considering you treated us like pigs, its fitting we should kill you like ones." Vanessa snapped back, allowing her anger to tinge her emotions... she had waited so long for this moment and time; the victory and vengeance tasted sweet in her mouth, although she still knew her thirst for justice would never truly be sated... but this would be as close as it would get for the moment. The soldiers lined themselves along the wall, the captain of them taking notice in Aydeline. "Queen Aydeline." he said distastefully, glancing at her with a revolting look placed on his face. "I thought you were our allies." he spoke, his voice dropping to a whisper, straining for them to hear.

Aydeline seemed unphased as she returned his look with pure emptiness... she did not care.

Vanessa sensed she was under the control of something else, otherwise she wouldn't be in possession of this attitude or stature... she enjoyed seeing her like this. Vanessa pulled back her pistol, interested to see where this conversation would go; she partially hoped the man would bring out the true demon underneath Aydeline's skin.

"No wonder your husband deserted you in this time of war... so indecisive and idiotic." he said, fumbling with his words, truly making no sense but just seeking to sputter out his anger as quick as possible. "Not to mention the betrayal you handed to him... I heard she slept with another demon just because he said he was Tavin..." The group chuckled halfheartedly at the joke, deciding to make the best of the moment and die with a grin on their lips. Aydeline merely stared at them with a blank slate of a face, but Vanessa recognized the fury that brimmed underneath her baleful eyes.

Aydeline stood stoic for a moment, letting the laughing cease, before her hand snapped up. A green tempest swirled amidst her palm and shot forth, slamming into the Captain and hurtling him towards the keep walls. As his body ricocheted off the wall, the energy expanded and with a bright flash, exploded.

Vanessa adverted her eyes and clamped her ears as a defeaning roar ripped out across the plaza, accompanied by a blinding flash of sickening light. The agonized screams of men was quickly drown out as the shockwave tore deep ruts into the stone and ripped away large chunks of the wall away. Dust pillowed up around them, and as it faded away behind them, Vanessa brought her eyes back to face the aftermath, her eyes widening with both shock and amazement.

The corpses were fringed and decimated, nearly disintegrated in some areas, the charred remains thrown against the walls viciously. The outer flesh of the keep bore pockmarks and black marks around the edges, both gifts from the devastating shockwave. The most impressive part was the keep door, which had exploded inwards, ripped off its hinges in many areas, the burned and ragged bolts cascading to the ground, clinking across the cobblestone in defeat. The pathway up to the throne was clear now.

Every Defias turned to face Aydeline, who's emotions had hardened again, her face fading back to its stoic nature. "The way is clear." she said.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry for the delay, but alas here it is! Review? _


End file.
